Hero's Fate
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: The EHeros are real and are on a mission, to stop an entourage of monsters from destroying their realm. Can they trust Jaden and the GX crew to help them? Rated T for semimature humor,language and violence. completed!Read Hero's Fate 2:Soul of a Hero!
1. Genocide

Hero's Fate

Chapter one: Genocide

Note: I don't own the monsters

"Avian!" Burstinatrix screamed. Bubbleman and Wildheart went to their injured comrade. "you okay?" Bubbleman asked. "Yes," Avian said, wincing a little. The Armed Dragon LV 10 that punched Avian hard, roared. "How can we stop this Dragon?" Sparkman asked the leader of them, Bladedge. "I don't know, but maybe, we should fuse together," Bladedge said. Everyone nodded. Clayman punched both of his fists together and went to Burstinatrix. "Polymerization!" everyone said at once. After they glowed and merged together, Wildedge, Tempest, and Rampart Blaster appeared. "Ready?" Wildedge asked. "Yes," the other two said. "Wild Slicer!" "Rampart Barrage," "Hurricane Blast!" the attacks hit the dragon directly but made no effect on it. " Not good," Rampart Blaster said. Tempest nodded. "We need some back up" Tempest said. "FALL BACK!" Wildedge commanded before the Armed Dragon attacked them. The three Elemental Heros dodged the hit and ran away.

"Why are the monsters getting more ruthless and stronger?" Burstinatrix asked. "I don't know," Sparkman said. "Hey you're the brains here Sparky!" Bubbleman spat. "Shut up foam-head," Sparkman spat. Bubbleman growled and clenched his fists. "Enough, we need to contact Necroshade, Neos and the Neo Spacians." Avian shouted. "I agree with you," Bladedge responded. "Fine with me," Clayman said. "Wildheart agree too," Everyone of the E-Heros agreed with Avian's suggestion. Wroughtweiler came up to Sparkman and barked. "Hey boy," he said petting him. Hero Kid appeared and yawned. It was 11:00 pm and He was tired due to his training. "Sorry, just finished training." He said. Burstinatrix smiled. "Sparkman, You better call up Neos and Necroshade and inform them of our problem here." Bladedge said. Sparkman nodded and walked away, with Wrought behind him.

"Neos, you there?" Spark man asked. "Neos here, over," Neos replied, "Ha, ha, funny, We have problems here in our world, can you help us?" Sparkman said. "Ruthless ones,"

"Should I bring my friends?" Neos asked.

"Gawd yeah,"

"Okay,"

"see you soon"

"later,"

Sparkman called up Necroshade and after an hour of negotiating, Necroshade agreed to come if He was allowed to do his job his way.

An hour later the Neo Spacians and Necroshade appeared. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice, now, here is our predicament," Bladedge said to the arrivals.

------- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Well, I always wanted to do a Fanfic for the Elemental Heros. But I want to tell you that, The E-Heros are gonna meet the Dark Magician Cult (Monsters that use the Powerstones, use spell counters, support Dark Magician in anyway, or are intertwined to Dark Magician in someway, like Chaos Sorcerer is linked to him by the outfit.) and the possibly arguably the First non-stated E-Hero, Zombyra the Dark. I am thinking of throwing in Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Bastion, Dr. Crowler, Chumley, and Syrus, and maybe two classic charaters, heh heh. PLEASE, I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY.


	2. The Portal

Chapter 2: The Portal

(The setting for chapter one was the city that is shown on Skyscraper, sorry.)

(Duel Academy)

"Now with Burstinatrix I will attack you directly!" Jaden stated. The hologram of Burstinatrix struck Syrus directly and reduced his LP to zero.

"I lost again," Syrus said sadly.

"Cheer up Sy, you did a lot better this time." Jaden said.

"I agree with Jaden," Alexis said. Syrus heard Alexis and smiled a little,

"I am also impressed," Bastion added. "You almost had him."

"Thanks Zane,"

"Who wants to eat?" Bastion asked. "Fine with me," Jaden said. Alexis sighed and went ahead, and went face to face with Atticus. "Hey sis," He said.

"Hey,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Eat dinner,"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Whatever," Alexis sighed and looked at Jaden before she went with her brother back to their grounds.

Dr. Crowler was in his office thinking about his humiliating defeat with Jaden. "His main focus is fusion Monsters, THAT'S IT!" He shouted. He finally found a way to beat Jaden. He stormed out and was face to face with Chazz, "Well, well, why are you trespassing?"

"Remembering the good old days as an Obelisk," Chazz responded.

"Okay, but only this one time," Crowler said.

(Back at The E-Hero's Hideout)

"Well, why can't we just use some heavy artillery?" Bubbleman asked. "We can't afford to Bubble head," Sparkman said to him.

"Whatever Spark-face,"

"Not again," Burstinatrix said. Avian sighed and pulled the two apart. Neos sighed and looked at Bladedge.

"So why do you need our help?" Neo Spacian Flare Scarab asked.

"Lately, there are monsters that are attacking us, all of them stronger than our strongest Fusion form," Sparkman explained.

"We are simply over powered," Bubbleman spat, but that got him a good whap on the head from Sparkman.

"Quiet," Sparkman said. "Anyway, you are called here since we need help in finding and stopping the person or thing that is sending these monsters at us." Wroughtweiler yawned and laid his head on Sparkman's lap.

"We need more help if you keep getting thrashed out there gang," Hero Kid said, and both Bubbleman and Sparkman whapped him.

"We don't need anymore help Rookie," Bubbleman said, but got kicked in the shins by Hero Kid, and the two started a fight.

"Soap Face," Hero Kid taunted

"you are a little twerp!"

"NO, YOU BUBBLE HEAD!"

"Call me that again and you'll pay,"

"BUBBLE HEAD, BUBBLE HEAD, BUBBLE HEAD, BUBBLE HEAD, BUBBLE HEAD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"BUBBLE HEAD!"

"DIE!"

"STOP, BOTH OF YOU!" Necroshade shouted. The two immature teammates stopped and were frozen in fear while both were pulling on each other's cheeks. "Stop this right now," Necroshade said glaring at them in a scary way.

"Are you always going to quarrel over everything?" Burstinatrix barked, glaring at them almost the same way as Necroshade. Bubbleman and Hero Kid gulped in unison and stopped.

"Now, anyway, I think we may have to break one of the sacred laws of the Dominion of the Beast, we must open a portal and get humans to help us, but only a few." Avian said in a gloomy tone. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Why?" Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin asked.

"Because, that Winged Kuriboh friend of Hero Kid can be seen by a human named Jaden Yuki." Avian responded.

"We should contact her eminence, Elemental Mistress Doriado and ask her if we can make a portal," Bladedge suggested.

"Boss, I got a question," Ojama Yellow asked Chazz,

"What?" Chazz spat at his duel spirit.

"Do you love me?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because you annoy me,"

"Okay boss, bye for now,"

Ojama Yellow vanished for only a minute and reappeared.

"Oh, I forgot, your world is in danger," Ojama Yellow said in a carefree tone.

"WHAT!"

"Bye boss."

"COME BACK!" Chazz barked. But the duel spirit didn't respond.

"What a worthless freak,"

"What was the yelling about?" Crowler asked Chazz.

"Nothing sir," Chazz said.

"Better be, or I will report you for trespassing."

"This is good!" Jaden stated while chewing some chicken at the Slifer Cafeteria. "Wonder how Chumley is doing," Syrus said sighing a little. "Hey, Sy, don't worry, he called yesterday and said that he was going to visit us in a week." Jaden said.

"You mean it Jaden?"

"Yep,"

"That's great!"

A few hours later Jaden and Syrus met up with Bastion, Zane, Atticus, and Alexis.

"So, how was dinner?" Bastion asked.

"Great," Jaden said happily.

Jaden told them about Chumley returning for a visit, and everyone was pleased with the news, even Zane.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Burstinatrix yelled at Bubbleman who was trying to do some magic tricks. "Hey, I need my practice," Bubbleman said tipping his magician hat a bit and bowed: his magician cape with bow tie dangling a bit.

"Idiot," Avian said flatly. Clayman nodded in agreement.

Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman were outside of a shrine devoted to the four prime elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Bubbleman was practicing his magic tricks due to the fact that he was waiting for the Elemental Mistress to call them and boredom.

After some "persuasion" from Burstinatrix, Bubbleman stopped and rubbed his burnt bottom. An hour later, a priestess came out and called for the four to come in.

"What brings you here?" Doriado asked the four heroes.

"Your eminence, we need permission to make a portal to the humans' world," Avian said, "We need help from some humans, especially the human that defeated Uria, Hamon, and Raviel."

"And we will never break one of the most sacred laws without permission," Burstinatrix added. Clayman nodded a bit and kneeled in front of Doriado. Avian and Burstinatrix did the same thing, but their idiotic comrade Bubbleman was looking at them. "Why are you bowing?" he asked. Doriado's right eyebrow twitched while she smiled.

"So this won't happen to them," She said in an almost furious yet calm voice before she chanted a spell and froze Bubbleman dead in his tracks, literally. "I shee whay nahw, chan yew pleash shelt thish icesh… BURR!" Bubbleman said from within his barrier of ice that covered his body entirely. Everyone laughed and joked that they would rather leave him that way instead. "Shnot Funny!" Bubbleman said in a displeased tone. Burstinatrix melted the ice and left Bubbleman covered in soot. "T-t-thanks," he shuddered. "Such a shame that the Elemental Hero of Water can't handle his own element." Burstinatrix said teasing him. Bubbleman ignored her and sighed.

"Anyway, back on track, Your Eminence, can we open a portal for help?"

"Yes, but you are only allowed to bring Jaden and anyone that is close to him someway," Doriado stated. "Remember, if you fail, you are all banished from the Dominion, even those who got involved in a very small way."

"Thank you Your Eminence," All the E-heroes said in unison.

- - - - -- - - - -- - -- ------------------------ --------------------------------------------- -----------

I know that was kinda harsh of me to do that to Bubbleman at the shrine, but he seems to be the comic relief of the E-Heroes to my opinion. If you guys want me to keep using Bubbleman as comic relief, just say so, also for those who are wondering, I am going to spark a little romance, (not the obvious ones though, Like Chazz's crush on Alexis) among the cast, and Chazz's worst nightmare MAY come true, The Ojamas taking on solid, physical forms! Once more, PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

Oh and when Bubbleman was arguing with Hero Kid, Hero Kid wasn't wearing that 360 clear helmet of his. SAYONARA FOR NOW !


	3. Confrontations

Chapter Three: Confrontations

"Why am supposed to be doing here?" a blonde haired guy asked.

"Can you explain why we were to come here?" A certain spiky-haired duelist added.

"Because Mr. Kaiba wanted you two to work at the academy for a little bit, since there were several troublemakers there on a while back and he wants you to help out with the classes, despite the fact that he really hated what he told me." A Kaiba Corp. employee explained.

"So, you're saying is that rich boy can't handle this himself?" Joey snickered.

"Joey," Yugi said. The employee sighed and walked off gesturing them to follow him outside, and then Joey and Yugi were on a helicopter.

A few hours later, they arrived at Duel Academy. Joey was surprised about how big the academy's size was. Yugi was told by the Kaiba Corp. employee to go to the Ra Yellow Dorms, and Joey was to go to Slifer Red dorms. The helicopter took off and Joey and Yugi went to their dorms.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Joey shouted when he saw the Slifer Dorms. Joey was furious that Kaiba sent him here. He then sighed and went ahead to where Professor Banner's former room was. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

An hour later and there was a few knocks on the door. "Coming, coming," Joey said. He opened the door and was Face to face with Jaden and Syrus.

"Uh, hello, are you our new head teacher of Slifer red?" Syrus asked Joey.

"Why yes I am!" Joey said in a mixed tone of gloating and disappointment.

"Neat, so, who are you anyway?" Jaden asked. Joey sighed in disappointment.

"I am Joey Wheeler, Battle City Semifinalist and second place in Duelist Kingdom." Joey said introducing himself.

-------- - -- - - - - - - -- - --

"WHAT! NOT THESE THREE!" Bubbleman yelled in agony.

"Did you miss us?" The Ojama Trio said in unison hugging Bubbleman. Burstinatrix and Avian both sighed. Hero Kid and Neos were both laughing at Bubbleman as he was bouncing about trying to shake the Ojamas off of him.

"Doriado gave us the green flag, we can make a portal." Sparkman said to Bladedge.

"Good, and while Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Hero Kid, Wildheart, Necroshade, Neos, and myself are in the human world, we seven must have disguises, and Avian, don't worry, Sparkman came up with a device that makes a hologram of you without your wings,"

Bladedge explained. Bubbleman stopped and froze in place with Ojama Green hugging him still and was smiling in delight, since he was going to the human world.

"Also, we need false names, but you come up with them."

-------------------- -----------

Yugi was being pestered by his new students at the Ra cafeteria. "Do you still use that Kuriboh?" one student asked.

"Do you use Saggi the Dark Clown?" another asked

Yugi was stressed out due to the barrage of questions he was getting.

--------- - --------------------

"Okay, so you're called Rebecca Bunsen," Avian asked Burstinatrix

"Yep," She said as she winked at him. Burstinatrix was in her disguise. She looked like a seventeen year old supermodel and was wearing a skin-tight tube top and a miniskirt. Her skin color was also different, she was now peach white. Her hair and eyes remained the same.

"And you are?" Burstinatrix asked Avian

"It's Avian, you airhead!"

"Not that, your human name."

"Oh, it's Gabriel 'Gale' Aeroson."

Avian pressed a button on the device Sparkman made for him. The thing bleeped and became a wristwatch, while Avian's disguise appeared. He was still the same skin and eye color, but he had brown hair that was a little short. He was wearing a tank top and baggy jeans. "Why am I supposed to be dressed like this?" Avian asked Burstinatrix. Burstinatrix giggled a little and teased him a little, "Because you're cute," she said.

Avian blushed at what Burstinatrix said and then laughed nervously. _Man, Burstinatrix is cute in that disguise._ Avian thought to himself.

A brown guy with black hair who was wearing a sleeveless shirt and baggier pants than Avian's. "Why Wildheart wear?" Wildheart asked his comrades, "Clothes no comfy,"

"That is your disguise," Avian said sighing a little.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Bubbleman bellowed as he stormed to where the others were chasing a young boy who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts who was holding something. Bubbleman was still in his E-Hero outfit minus the white cape. "That brat," he spat to himself.

"Easy there friend," Neos said. He was in his disguise. He looked like Seto Kaiba but his hair was way shorter and was white. "No fighting here okay?" "Roger that Neos," Hero Kid said. "It's Orion Cosmos to you," Neos said. Bubbleman went off and a few minutes later emerged in his disguise. Bubbleman was a person who looked like a younger version of Chumley's father but minus the nose and the hair was black but was a crew cut. He was wearing a tanktop and jeans as well. "For an idiot, you're pretty good," Burstinatrix said to Bubbleman, making him blush deeply. "Okay, Bladedge is almost done and I am to be called Magnus Ohms." Sparkman said emerging as a blonde haired version of Bastion but with a long sleeve shirt and pants. "Hero Kid here is going to pretend that he is Rebecca's little brother, Vince Bunsen. "

"Wrought is coming right?" Hero Kid asked.

"Sorry, but he won't," Sparkman said sadly.

A very muscular man with brown hair and green eyes and wearing a goldenrod tanktop and jeans appeared with a Black haired Brown eyed teen of 16 wearing all black clothes.

"Not bad, Spark- I mean Ohms," Bladedge said.

Necroshade brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes.

"I am Alexander Ironheart, my disguise's name"

"Ryo Yamigora," Necroshade said flatly.

Clayman appeared and held his hand out to Avian Sparkman and Bladedge.

"We will be counting on you Clay," Avian said to his friend. Clayman nodded slightly. Sparkman turned to Bubbleman. "What is your human name?" he asked.

"I am called Sean Tempest and what about our monkey friend?"

"Gary Heartly," Wildheart said to Bubbleman before giving him a knuckle sandwich.

Sparkman pressed a button and his invention that he calls The Different Dimension Gate,

"Once we go in, we are stuck on the human side for a year at least." Sparkman said.

"WHAT!" Hero Kid and Avian said in unison.

"I really meant a few weeks." Sparkman said smiling a little.

Bubbleman sighed and held a hand to his black eye.

"Ready?" Burstinatrix asked. Everyone nodded. "Take care Clay,"

Sparkman started the gate up and when it came online, told everyone that it was all set. One by one, The E-Heroes that are leaving for the human world waved good bye to their friends and vanished.

Avian emerged on the Human side first and looked around. "Is this the right place?" He asked Sparkman when he emerged.

"I guarantee it."Sparkman said. Soon the rest of the gang emerged and looked around. "Where are we?" Hero Kid asked.

"I'm trying to get a fix on any satellites that the humans sent up to space so we know where we are." Sparkman said messing with a wristband computer he had. "I got a connection! We are on an island that is inhabited by humans, but the colony is actually an academy of some kind."

"Is it named?"

"Duel Acadamy I think,"

"Hey, show me some respect here you punk!" Joey said to the late Chazz who insulted him by calling him a monkey.

"You are not my professor!" Chazz exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT!" Joey shouted.

Jaden was dueling Syrus outside. "I now summon Elemental Hero Neos by Necroshade's effect and play polymerization to fuse Avian and Bubbleman to Form Mariner. Now, attack Syrus directly!" Jaden stated as the holograms of Neos and Mariner attacked Syrus. "That ends my turn."

Hero Kid saw the duel and tugged on Burstinatrix's top. She turned around and saw Jaden and the holograms of her comrades and herself. "What is this?" Sparkman asked Hero Kid, "Dunno," Hero Kid said. Everyone watched the duel that was going on and all were in awe until a winged fluff ball floated to them.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh said happily as he saw Hero Kid. "Hey little guy how are ya?" Hero Kid asked his friend. Winged Kuriboh did his expression for happiness and nodded. "Know where Jaden is?" Avian asked. Winged Kuriboh looked at them and then turned and floated away, he then began to pester Jaden. "Not now little guy," Jaden said. Winged Kuriboh's eyes began to get watery and sniffled a little. " I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said.

"Where's Boss?" a voice said. Bubbleman twitched a little before he was dog piled by the Ojamas.

"How did you get here?" Avian asked the Ojamas.

"We followed you, so we can meet our boss face to face!" Ojama Yellow responded. The three nodded and then crept passed Jaden and Syrus.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPINGING, YOURE JUST SPIRITS NOT REAL!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chazz wailed a few minutes later as he was running away from the Ojama Trio who were chasing him. "What is going on here?" Joey asked Jaden wide eyed since he saw the Ojamas. "GET AWAY YOU FREAKS!" Chazz exclaimed.

"This is bad," Necroshade said flatly.

"Yep," Avian responded.


	4. Burstinatrix Vs

Chapter four: Burstinatrix vs. …

"Hey, whos out there?" Joey asked a bush in the distance. The E-Heros gulped in unison thinking that they were busted. Joey went to the bush and saw Chazz squirming, trying to get the Ojamas off of him. "What are you three?" Joey asked.

Sparkman and Bubbleman sighed in relief. Jaden then saw Winged Kuriboh and went to him. "What's going on here buddy?" he asked his duel spirit before he was face to face with Avian.

"Sorry of hiding like that," Bladedge apologized to Joey and the others. "We were just seeing how the newest production of robots can do."

"Yeah right," Chazz spat.

"Really, that's sweet!" Jaden and Joey said at the same time.

After the E-Heroes "introduced" themselves, everyone but Chazz was convinced that they were new professors and students. Syrus saw Burstinatrix and blushed. 'Man, Rebecca sure is cute.' Syrus thought to himself.

"So, Magnus, what are you teaching here?" Joey asked Sparkman.

"I just arrived and don't know yet, same with Ironheart, Heartly and Orion." Sparkman responded. "The students here are going to take their entrance exam tomorrow.

"Good luck guys," Jaden said.

"good luck for you too, Jaden." Avian replied smiling. "Know what the Exam is Sparky?" Bubbleman whispered to Sparkman.

Chazz was still awake when Jaden came by.

"Don't even ask." Chazz mumbled to Jaden.

Jaden blinked a few times before going to the exam arena.

Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Hero Kid, Necroshade, and Avian stood at the arena wearing duel disks that they were loaned by Crowler.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Rebecca and Vince Bunsen, Gabriel Aeroson, Sean Tempest and Ryo Yamigora!" Chancellor Shepherd said warmly.

The four E-Heroes and Hero Kid who are pretending to be entrance exam students. Sparkman, Wildheart, Neos, and Bladedge were sitting on the benches watching.

"Now, may we please have Rebecca Bunsen come up first and prepare for her duel?" Crowler asked. Burstinatrix nodded and got up and got ready. "Today, Ms. Bunsen will duel Zane Truesdale," Crowler announced to the audience. Zane walked in and glared at Burstinatrix, "You ready to duel?" he asked her. "Yes, lets start this wildfire," Burstinatrix said smirking a bit.

"Ready, Duel!" Crowler announced.

"I will start, Mr. Truesdale." Burstinatrix said. She drew her sixth card and smirked. " I will first shall summon the Great Angus in attack position. And two cards face down. Your turn."

"I now summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode and attack your Angus." Zane announced. His Cyber Dragon roared and lunged to attack.

"Activate Traps, Spirit Barrier and Gravity Bind!"

The dragon roared as an electric like barrier appeared and repelled the machine's attack.

"Not bad, I will end turn,"

"Good, Now I shall Play the Ritual Spell Card Incandescent Ordeal, Now, I will tribute Great Angus and a Molten Zombie from my hand to call forth my Legendary Flame Lord!" Burstinatrix announced as Great Angus erupted into flames and in its place was a Spellcaster with 2400 ATK. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, and I will now play Graceful Charaty, and I will discard two Sword of Deep Seated cards and place them on the top of my deck and summon E-Hero Burstinatrix in attack, End turn."

"Proto-Cyber Dragon in defense and end turn."

"I now shall activate Sword of Deep Seated on My Flame Lord and now that three Spell cards were played, I can activate my Flame Lord's effect, it's almost exactly like Dark Hole, but It doesn't include himself in the monster's destruction. Now I will end turn."

LP: 4000/4000

"I Shall activate Monster Reborn on my Proto-Cyber Dragon and then play Limiter Remover, Now attack Burstinatrix!"

The Prototype machine destroyed the Burstinatrix monster.

"Not bad, but pathetic, didn't even caused an ember." Burstinatrix said. "Spirit Barrier Protects my Life Points if I had at least one monster on the field. And I am still safe."

"Impressive strategy," Bastion said from the crowd,

"Now, I will start by playing Reload so I can hopefully get a better hand. Ahh, Time for some Infernos to come, I now activate Meteor of Destruction."

3000/4000

"Now, I will end turn"

"I summon Cyber Dragon in Attack and end turn"

"I like your strategy, but no chance for survival, I now Activate 2 Ookazi Spell Cards and end turn."

1400/4000

" I will end turn."

"I will summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack and I'll attack directly after I activate Double Attack, I Discard My E-Hero Burstinatrix for it to work."

1300/4000

"Now I will attack once more,"

200/4000

"How did my brother loose more Life Points the second time around?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Raging Flame Sprite Has the effect to attack directly, and for each successful attack, its attack is increased by 1000," Bastion explained. Jaden was in awe.

"I end turn,"Burstinatrix stated

"I will end my turn."

"You fought pretty well, and your spirit is like a raging inferno, but time to end this, Flame Sprite, Finish this duel!"

The little Sprite burned the remaining life points from Zane's counter.

0/4000

Everyone was silent in disbelief or shock. One of the best duelists of the academy lost to a newcomer.


	5. Crowler Meets his match

Chapter five: Crowler meets his match

"Impressive dueling, Ms. Bunsen. " Crowler said. "You are in Obelisk Blue,"

All of the Obelisk Students cheered in happiness.

"Thanks but no thanks." Burstinatrix said flatly, "I prefer to be with the underdogs,"

Everyone was in shock once more. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Crowler roared.

"I mean, I hate being with a group mostly composed of Bratty and spoiled students, no offense Mr. Truesdale," Burstinatrix said to Crowler.

"Fine, be with those Slifer slackers. But let's let Mr. Tempest come here to duel next."

Bubbleman got up and went to the duel platform,

"Good luck," Burstinatrix whispered to him.

"Now, will Bastion Misawa please come down?"

Bastion rose and went to the platform.

"Ready?" Crowler asked when Bastion was finish setting up.

Both nodded.

"Duel!"

"I will start by placing five cards face down and end turn." Bubbleman said.

"I will now summon Hydrogeddon and attack!"Bastion said.

"Draining shield!" Bubbleman said as the trap card activated.

LP: 4000/5600

"I end turn."

"Well looks like things are getting washed up now, I now shall summon Spirit of the Pot of Greed in Defence and activate Pot of Greed and I draw three cards," Bubbleman announced.

"Well, you know that my little spirit here allows me to draw an extra card when I use Pot of Greed." Bastion nodded.

"I now activate the Feild Spell card A legendary Ocean and I end turn." Bubbleman said.

"Now, you made a mistake, Now, I summon Oxygeddon and attack your spirit with Hydrogeddon."

Bubbleman's monster vanished. "I now summon a second Hydrogeddon and attack with Oxygeddon!"

"Mirror Force!" Bubbleman cried as his facedown activated. "tough luck,"

All of Bastion's monsters were destroyed.

"I end turn."

"I now use the trap card Jar of greed and draw one more card in addition to the one I drew, Now, Come forth T.A.D.P.O.L.E., in defence!" Bubbleman said. An aqua monster with the original ATK/DEF of 0/0 appeared with 200/200 ATK and DEF.

"Ending turn."

"White Magician Pikeru in attack mode, and attack the opposing monster!" Bastion said.

Bubbleman's deck spat out two cards. "Thanks to my little friend, I got two more of it from my deck to my hand and I activate Reckless Greed!" Bubbleman drew two cards and smiled.

"I end turn."Bastion said.

"I now shall summon Beelze Frog in Attack (1200/0) and activate Graceful Charaty and discard my T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s for the cost. Now I play Polymerization and fuse my Des Frogs to for D.3.S. Frog!" a large frog appeared and croaked. "Beelze Frog will attack directly as my giant toad will have a snack!" Bubbleman said. The D.3.S. Frog looked at Pikeru and stuck its tongue out and ate her.

LP: 2700/5600

"Beelze Frog, direct attack!"

LP: 600/5600

"So you won't accuse me of cheating, Beelze Frog gains 300 ATK points for each T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in the graveyard."

"I-I recede…" Bastion said with hesitation.

"OHHH YEAH! I WIN! I WIN! " Bubbleman chanted. Burstinatrix walked up to him and looked like she was going to kiss him, but she instead yanked his ears, "THAT HURTS!"

"I will quit if you promise not to gloat about this win," Burstinatrix said acidly. Bubbleman nodded.

"Now, I will duel Ryo Yamigora and Sean Tempest is in Slifer Red,"

"YEAH SLIFER RED BABY!" Bubbleman exclaimed. Avian and Sparkman both groaned and looked at Burstinatrix. "I am going to be no part of this," she mouthed.

Necroshade glared at Crowler with his eyes in a leer and frowning.

"Ready, cross dresser," he said.

"I AM NOT A CROSS DRESSER!" Crowler barked. "That's a detention!"

"What's that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, but I will defeat you in one and a half turns." Necroshade announced.

Everyone whispered about what he said.

"Fine, lets go," Crowler said. "And, I will even let you go first."

"Fine, Meteor of Destruction, Three Ookazi, and a Final Flame, and it's over."

800

800

800

1000

600

- - - -

4000 – 4000 0

LP: 0/4000

"Unbelievable, Kyo did exactly what he said he would do." Bastion said in surprise.

"I want to go next!" Hero Kid exclaimed, "Against the doc!"

"Fine then you little brat," Crowler snarled glaring at Necroshade, "you are in Slifer Red as well,"

"I am gonna beat you in a turn as well," Hero Kid stated,

"Like that will happen again." Bastion said.

"And I will do it with a monster with 900 ATK and four spell cards!"

"Youre kidding?"

"No, sir,"

"Fine, lets see if you can do that."

"Duel!" both of them said.

"I will start this time," Crowler said. "I summon Ancient Gear in defense and summon another by its effect in attack and end turn."

"Woodland Sprite, Attack mode!" Hero Kid said. A wooden being appeared. "I now play 3 Dark Pendants. Then I activate Meteor of Destruction, then I activate my Sprite's effect!"

LP: 0/4000.

"How did I lose to a runt like him!" Crowler complained. "You cheated, so, I will not permit you to.."

"He didn't cheat, not one bit, Dr. Vellan Crowler…." Necroshade said giving Crowler an almost pure evil glare and made eye contact with him, "So, think twice before saying it again."

"I-I-I've g-g-g-g-g-g-g-got i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iit." Crowler stuttered in fear. Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, and Zane were all surprised at Crowler being afraid of a new student's face.

"Very w-well, you're in Slifer R-red."

"YAY!" Hero Kid said happily.

All the E-Heroes sighed a bit.

"Jaden Yuki, why won't you duel Gabriel Aeroson for his duel?" Chancellor Shepherd requested.

" Let me have it Yuki," Avian said to Jaden.

"You got it!" Jaden responded happily.

"Why wont we just take an hour long lunch break before the duel?" Shepherd exclaimed. Everyone but the still trembling in fear Crowler cheered.

"So, you use an E-Hero Deck?" Avian asked Jaden.

Jaden nodded as he was eating a drumstick.

"Hey, Yuki, Lets see who can eat their lunch the fastest?" Bubbleman asked.

"You got it!" Jaden said before the two of them started to eat like pigs after a five week long fast.

"They are just damn morons," Burstinatrix said.

"Got that right," Avian responded shaking his head.

"Huh?" Jaden and Bubbleman asked in unison.

"Nevermind," Avian said. The two resumed eating like crazy. A leg bone from the chicken bonked Hero Kid on the head. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" he yelled before shoving a plate of mashed potatoes in Bubbleman's face.

"Why you!" Bubbleman growled before dunking Hero Kid's face into the corn.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a Slifer Red student declared and soon the whole place was in pandemonium. Joey was trying to keep everyone from misbehaving, until a TV dinner tray whapped his head. "THAT'S IT !" Joey yelled as he grabbed a slice of cake and threw it at the student who got him with the tray.

Crowler heard the commotion and came in with Yugi, Zane, Bastion, Alexis, and Atticus.

"Ahh man, missed out on the fun," Atticus said. "I wish you won't annoy me like that," Alexis said.

"Stop this behavior this instant !" Crowler barked before a half eaten Tuna got him on the face.

"GOT YOU!" Joey said triumphantly before he noticed that he got Crowler. "Joey…" Yugi said in disappointment.

"Who started this Mr. Wheeler?" Crowler asked Joey.

"Sean and Vince, the new students," Joey responded.

"Well, clean up and get to the Exam Stadium afterwords,"

- - - -- - - - - - - - ----------------------------- --------------------------

There are a whole lot of you always wanted Crowler getting hit by something disgusting and funny at the same time. I also granted the wish that people wanted him to be afraid of someone younger than him. Also, I am doing a poll of what should happen to Bubbleman now for comedy.

Here are your choices:

Getting burnt to a crisp by a duel

Mild electrocution from a duel

Getting whapped by Alexis for a stupid comment about her choice in boys.

OR, get attacked By Wheeler the monkey's troop?

I will incorporate the most suggested one to a later chapter. Domo!


	6. Busted

Chapter 6: Busted

(Warning: this duel will show some cards Jaden will use in season two)

"Everyone ready for the final duel!" Chancellor Shepherd announced. Everyone cheered.

"Well then let's get things started: Gabriel Aeroson vs. Jaden Yuki, a possibly great duel."

Avian and Jaden were all set up and ready to duel. "Time to start the Hurricane, Jaden." Avian said.

"Yep and you get your game on!" Jaden replied.

"I will start by playing the Spell card Reinforcement of the Army," Avian said. "It allows me to move a level four or lower warrior monster from my deck to my hand. Now I summon Element Dragon in attack mode and place three cards face down."

"Okay, I now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and have him attack with Static Surge!" Jaden said as the Sparkman hologram attacked the Element Dragon.

"I activate Fairy Box and Spirit Barrier!" Avian said as a Whack a mole like box appeared and the Element Dragon's head was poking out. "I can reduce Sparkman's attack to zero if I call right while I flip this coin." A coin appeared and was rotating. "Now I call Heads,"

The coin flew into the air and landed with heads face up. "Now, Element Dragon, attack with Firewing Barrage!" The dragon popped out and released a heated wind and the wind swirled around the wings then the dragon flew at Sparkman and struck him repeatedly with the wings. Sparkman exploded and Jaden's Life Points went done by 1500

LP: 2500/4000

"I throw down a facedown and end turn"

"Okay, now so I can keep Fairy Box on the field I pay 500 Life Points."

LP: 2500/3500

"Now I will place two cards face down and activate the face down Emergency Provisions. I destroy my face down cards and activate the Trap cards I just destroyed, Statue of the Wicked!"

LP: 2500/5500

"Now I sacrifice the Token Monsters and summon Elemental Mistress Doriado. And I equip her with the Heart of Clear Water."

"Now, I summon Element Valkyrie in Attack mode, and with both I will attack you directly. And for the record, my Valkyrie and Dragon both gained 500 Attack points since there is a Fire monster on the field."

"I don't see one,"

"Wrong, it's Doriado's effect; she is a Light, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind type at the same time. She ain't the only one with that effect however." Avian explained.

"Now attack directly!"

"Negate Attack activate!"

The Valkyrie and Dragon stopped and returned to Avian's side of the field.

"I end turn."

"Now, I play Graceful Charity. Then I discard two cards then I will summon Elemental Hero Bladedge by Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect." Jaden announced

"Now I will also rock Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Flame wingman and Bladedge appeared and glared at Avian.

"go on and attack," Avian taunted Jaden.

"Nope, I will just end turn."

"Now, I will summon Element Saurus in attack and he gains the 500 attack boost, but after destroying Fairy Box." Avian announced, "Now I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards, then Lightning Vortex by discarding the Sword of Deep-Seated, and that gets back to the top of my deck." Two Lightning bolts appeared and struck down Jaden's E-heroes.

"Now, Element Saurus, Valkyrie, and Dragon, attack Jaden directly!"

"Draining Sheild.!" Jaden said

LP: 500/5500.

"Impressive, I end turn."

"Okay, I now play my Pot of Greed and then rock Miracle Fusion to bring forth Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The largest of the E-Hero Fusions appeared and punched his fists together.

"Destroy the Element Saurus with your Effect, My friend."

The Dinosaur roared in pain before it became burnt flesh.

"Now, Attack Element Dragon!"

LP: 500/5500

"I then throw down a face down."

"I will play Success Probability 0. Now, will Elemental Heroes Shining Flare Wingman, and Elemental Hero Tempest, to the graveyard now!" Avian declared.

Ghosts of the two selected E-Heros appeared before being sucked into the graveyard.

"Is this the best from the person who sealed away The Sacred Beasts?"

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Crowler, Syrus, Zane, and everyone else who knew about the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts were shocked.

"How do you know of them?" Chancellor Shepherd asked Avian.

"Rumors," Avian replied.

"Anyway, I don't believe there are monsters like them anyhow,"

"Tell me all you know!" Zane commanded

"Not now, let's duel for now, Yuki." Avian said turning his direction to Jaden.

"I will summon Wroughtweiler in defense and end turn."

"I will sacrifice Doriado so I can call forth Aitsu in attack!"

A faceless red man appeared. "What, it only has 100 ATK and DEF and no effect?" Bastion said in shock, "Did he lose it?"

"Now I end turn."

"Okay, I now Summon Hero Kid in attack mode and attack your Aitsu with him, and end turn."

"Good, I now play Mother Grizzly in defense and end turn."

"I now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman by Monster Reborn. Now, Attack Mother Grizzly with Static Shockwave!"

"Koitsu in attack!"

A ten star monster with 200 ATK and 100 DEF appeared.

"another weak one?" Syrus asked.

"I end turn"

"I place one card face down"

"Attack Koitsu Hero Kid!"

"Reckless Greed Activate!"

"That card again!" Alexis said.

"I place one card face down and summon a monster in defence." Avian said.

"I end turn."

"I will attack with Sparkman! Static Shockwave!"

Spear Cretin appeared and was destroyed.

"Aitsu, in attack!" Avian said.

"What?" Jaden asked

"Spear Cretin's effect kicked in, now, choose a monster from your graveyard and play it in face-up Attack or face-down defense." Avian said.

"Clayman in face-down defense." Jaden said.

"I activate the trap card, Roll Out! It allows me to bring a union monster and equip it to a correct target monster. Now, Koitsu, Unionize with Aitsu!"

Aitsu's ATK and DEF are increased by 3000 points.

"what power!" Bastion said in shock.

"I end turn by throwing down a face-down!"

"Now, I will attack Hero Kid with Aitsu!"

"Mirror Force!"

Aitsu was destroyed.

"Damn it," Avian said.

"I end my turn."

"Now, I will throw down one more face-down and end turn,"

"I place one card down and end turn as well,"

" I activate the warrior returning alive and will summon Elemental Hero Bladedge by sacrificing both Sparkman and Hero Kid and attack you directly.

LP

500/2900

"I end turn"

" I will do is play the shallow grave to summon my Element Dragon in face down defense, and you?"

"Hero Kid,"

Two more Hero Kids appeared.

"That's all."

"Now, I will flip summon the hero kid into attack and then with Elemental Hero Bladedge, I attack Element Dragon!"

LP: 500/1300

"Now with the Hero Kids, They will attack directly."

LP: 500/400

"I end turn."

"I will place one monster in defense and end turn."

"Bladedge, finish this duel, attack the face down monster now!"

A Harpie's Brother appeared for a second before it exploded into shards.

LP: 500/0

"And that's game!" Jaden said. Avian smiled and nodded.

" Yes, and I guess I won't enter," Avain said with a sad tone.

"On the contrary, your deck combinations, selection of cards, and determination almost beaten one of the best duelists here," Chancellor Shepherd said. "For that, you will be permitted to enter Duel Acadamy, but as a Slifer Red, of course, since that seems to be the fairest option I can think of,"

"Really!" Avian squawked in surprise.

"Yes, and everyone, please welcome our newest students of Duel Acadamy!"

Shepherd said happily.

Burstinatrix hugged Bastion without thinking, a few minutes later she released him and both were blushing.

Avian and Jaden shook hands.

"So, now that we are students here, where do we go from here?" Hero Kid asked.

" Mr. Ohms, Heartly, Ironheart, and Cosmos, we need to put you into the classes you will each be teaching." Crowler said.

"Okay, Doc," Neos said.

"So, Mr. Cosmos, will you teach the strategies of Spell cards?"

"I guess that is okay,"

"Mr. Ironheart?"

"I think gym is suited for me and Heartly here."

Wildheart nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Ohms?" Crowler asked.

"Trap card strategies okay with you?" Sparkman asked.

"Fine with me," Crowler replied.

"So, Rebecca, why did you want to be in Slifer Red?" Syrus asked.

"Because there is guy I like." Burstinatrix said in a semi-teasing way that made Syrus blush deeply.

"So, you guys need to be in dorms, but I think there are no girl dorms here." Joey said.

"I don't mind if I stay in a room with guys, besides, if they try to do something perverted, well, lets just say they will get burned." Burstinatrix stated.

"Okay, so, Rebecca and Gabriel," Joey started

"Please sir, call me Gale," Avian said.

"Okay, anyway, you two are going to be with Jaden and Syrus," Joey announced.

Syrus blushed deeper, and Jaden did as well, but just slightly.

_I'm gonna share a room with Rebecca!_ Syrus thought to himself.

"So, Sean, Vince, and Myself are gonna be sharing a ourselves." Necroshade asked

"Yep," Joey responded.

"WHY AM I GOING TO BE WITH HIM!" Bubbleman yelled in protest pointing to Hero Kid.

"Because I say so," Joey said coldly to Bubbleman.

"Yes'sir,"

"Hey, Magnus," Joey said to Sparkman as he came in

" I need to talk to our new students alone," Sparkman said to Joey.

"Okay, see ya guys later." Joey said to Avian and the other E-Heros.

"What is it Sparky?" Hero Kid asked him when Joey was gone.

"It's those Ojamas, attracting to much attention." Sparkman said.

"I KNEW IT!" Bubbleman said in triumph, "Pay up brat."

"Fine," Hero Kid said as he gave Bubbleman nine cards.

"Finally I got the monsters and Spell cards needed for Water Dragon!" He said.

"anyway, that human Chazz overheard me talking to Clayman an half hour ago, so I had no choice but to tell him who we really were," Sparkman said sadly.

Chazz came in, with a triumphant face, " I knew you were not normal," he said.

"I hate to say it, but we are at his mercy," Avian said turning his disguise off revealing his true self, " You see, we come from a realm called the Dominion of the Beast, it's a place where all the Monsters of this world's card game are real,"

"Sparkman here told me everything," Chazz imformed Avian, "And as long as you guys keep those three freaks away from me, I will not expose your real identities,"

"Deal," Bubbleman said instantly.

Wildheart was in the forest looking around. He was calm here and happy in addition.

"Who there?" he said when he heared a rustle in the trees above him. A monkey appeared and looked at him. Wildheart smiled and leaped into the tree with relative ease.

"Hi, name Wildheart," he said to the monkey.

"Ook," the monkey said.

"Wheeler your name?" Wildheart asked

Wheeler did what a monkey did when it was happy.

"Good, we friends?" Wildheart asked

"Oop ook," Wheeler said and Wildheart smiled.

"See later?"

"Ook"

"Okay"

"Oop,"

"Now, bye,"

Bladedge was in his new office looking at the curriculum and criteria of his class.

He was reading the first ten chapters now from the academy's code of conduct and memorizing them.

Neos however was in his single bed dorm doing a log, he wrote this:

Human Date: X-XXX-XX ((The date is your call))

Dominion Date: Twelfth day of the Month of Dragon 2nd Millennia

Neo Spacian Date: 1 Omega 7709

I have learned a great deal about humans here in their world. I hope I get to learn a lot more before I go back home. I originally came to find the human who defeated the Sacred Beasts: Uria the Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon the Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. I hope he or she is doing okay here. Well, I am writing this down so one day future Elemental Heroes will know what their ancestors have done to save their world. Today Bubbleman, Avian, Hero Kid, Burstinatrix and Necroshade done their first duels here. I however, along with Sparkman, Wildheart, and Bladedge, became teachers. I hope we blend in, let along not getting exposed. I am however annoyed that the Ojama Trio followed us here to the Human world. Well, maybe they were destined to come along. Well I will write down major events each evening so it will be accurate, so this is it for tonight,

Elemental Hero Neos.

-------- - -- - - - - - - -

Well like the journel thing? I hope you guys did. Don't forget about my poll, only got one response for it so far. Please, let me know what you don't like and like about this story.


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7: Confessions

Burstinatrix woke up due to Jaden's snoring. It was Saturday morning and there was a special tournament that all the students heard about the day before. Syrus woke up a few minutes later as Burstinatrix was finishing getting dressed.

"Morning," Burstinatrix said to Syrus.

"Morning, Rebecca," Syrus responded with a yawn.

"I am going to go to the tournament, are you?"

"Yes I will, but I think I will lose my first match,"

Burstinatrix sighed and woke Jaden and Avian up.

"You guys going to sleep or what?" she barked.

Avian and Jaden were still tired and yawning until Burstinatrix reminded them of the tournament. The four walked out of the dorm and bumped into Hero Kid and Bubbleman who were trying to pry Ojama Black off of Chazz.

"Good for nothing freak," Chazz said.

Bubbleman yanked as hard as he could and landed on his back holding the Ojama with Hero Kid beside him.

"Thanks," Chazz said coldly before he walked off.

"What was his problem?" Avian asked.

"Beats me," Ojama Black said.

"We better go now." Burstinatrix said.

Everyone nodded and walked off while bumping into Alexis, Bastion, and Zane.

"So, this tournament is also allowed for the faculty as well as students?" Sparkman asked Chancellor Shepherd.

"Yes, that is correct," Shepherd said.

"Okay, when do we begin?"

"I believe in about an hour and a half, Ohms."

Sparkman nodded and left.

"So, I believe you want to have a warm-up duel?" Burstinatrix asked Jaden.

"You bet, because I will not pass one down." Jaden replied.

"Let's make it interesting I declare it to be a four on four tag team duel," Bubbleman exclaimed. "And for every 1000 life points we loose, we must remove one piece of cloth-"Bubbleman was then pummeled into the ground by Alexis, Burstinatrix and Avian.

"Pervert," Alexis said. Burstinatrix nodded in agreement.

Both Syrus and Chazz were blushing at the thought of Bubbleman's comment.

"WAKE UP!" Burstinatrix yelled as she yanked on both of their ears.

"I like the eight way duel we are going to have," Jaden said, oblivious to what just happened.

"It will be very interesting indeed," Bastion admitted.

"Very well, it's going to be Rebecca, Sean, Vince, and Me versus Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, and Zane. Bastion and Syrus are the referees." Avian stated as everyone else nodded.

"This tag duel has shared field, monsters, and face down spell and trap cards. There can be 2 Field spells in play at the same time as well, and teammates can use each other's spell and trap cards that are on the field already, and we have 8000 LP per team." Burstinatrix stated.

"This is really going to be different from the tag duel Jaden and Syrus did." Bastion said. Alexis nodded in acknowledgment. "Ready?" Burstinatrix asked.

"Ready," everyone said.

Syrus was in fear that he would mess up and ruin everything. Bubbleman saw Syrus's uneasy look and said to him, "Don't worry my friend," Syrus nodded slightly and then took a deep breath. "Begin!" he shouted.

"I will begin by summoning Cyber Kirin in defense." Zane said as his monster appeared. "Your move, Gale,"

"Fine, I will now summon Luster Dragon in attack mode and place three cards face down, and Jaden, you're up." Avian said.

"All right, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense and end by throwing down three face downs." Jaden announced.

"My turn," Hero Kid said. "I summon Gigobyte in defense and place a face down card for later. Next!"

"I summon Giant Rat in defense, and that's it." Chazz said.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack and place down a face down and end turn." Bubbleman stated.

"Cyber Gymnast in defense and I will end turn." Alexis said.

"Blindly Loyal Goblin in attack mode and play the field spell card, Sogen!" Burstinatrix announced. "That is all."

"Now I shall summon Proto-Cyber Dragon and attack Gigobyte with it." Zane stated.

"Activate Dark Mirror force!" Hero Kid said revealing the trap card. The attack was reflected and destroyed Giant Rat, Cyber Kirin, and Cyber Gymnast.

"Why did he survive, my trap is like normal Mirror Force but destroys Defense monsters instead!" Hero Kid complained pointing to Jaden's monster.

"Idiot, Wildheart is immune to trap effects!" Chazz said.

"Oh," Hero Kid said understanding what happened.

"I end turn." Zane said.

"Now, I place a face down and my Luster Dragon will attack Proto-Cyber with Sapphire Flame!" Avian said.

The machine was destroyed and Cyber Kirin vanished.

"I activate my Kirin's effect!" Zane said. "My life points are safe when Cyber Kirin is offered as a tribute."

"Damn it," Avian said, "I end turn."

"I throw down one more face down and end turn," Jaden said

"I will summon a monster in defense and place two cards face down, and end turn." Hero Kid said.

"I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack and play 'Level Up!' this spell allows me to summon my LV 5 one by sacrificing my LV 3." Chazz said. (I did the "'" thing so you know that the "!" was part of the name) "Now I use its effect to destroy the Hydrogeddon. And I will attack Luster Dragon now!"

"Negate Attack!" Avian said.

The attack stopped.

"I end turn." Chazz said.

"Nice try boss," Ojama Black said to Chazz.

"Shut up," Chazz responded.

"Now, I activate my spell card Pot of Greed." Bubbleman said, "And I summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in defense and activate all my five spells in my hand and my face down. First of all, my three Meteor of Destruction cards, and now it's my two Ookazi!"

LP: 8000/3400

"That's all." Bubbleman said.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in defense and end turn." Alexis said.

"I sacrifice my goblin and summon my Firestorm Monarch, Thestalos!" Burstinatrix said.

"I select that card in the far right in Zane's hand."

The Cyber Dragon Burstinatrix chose appeared on the field but was burned into ashes.

"Now, that is a five star monster so you loose 100 life points per level star it has." Burstinatrix said.

"Thestalos, attack Proto-Cyber Dragon with Firestorm Maelstrom!"

A Firestorm appeared and destroyed the prototype machine.

"I end turn."

LP: 8000/3400

"I will summon a Cyber Dragon from my hand. And normal summon another Proto-Cyber Dragon and play Monster Reborn to revive my other Proto-Cyber Dragon." Zane stated. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse them together to form Cyber End Dragon!"

Zane's strongest machine appeared and roared. "Now, attack Thestalos!"

The monster roared and prepared to strike.

"I activate Vince's face down, Gravity Bind!" Burstinatrix shouted.

A barrier appeared and the monsters level four and higher crashed into the ground kneeling or struggling to stay up. Gigobyte and T.A.D.P.O.L.E. just looked at their comrades and foes in confusion.

"I end turn then." Zane said.

"I shall summon my Elemental Hero Avian in attack and equip him with my Lightning Blade Spell card!" Avian shouted as he summoned the true form of himself.

"Now, Avian attack Wildheart with Thunderstorm Slash!"

The Avian monster slashed Wildheart and destroyed him.

"That is all." Avian said.

"I play Graceful Charity and Discard Avian and a Fusion Sage, but I summon my Avian by O-Oversoul!" Jaden yelled. Avian appeared. "I now use Polymerization to fuse him with Burstinatrix and summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman appeared and the Dragon head roared. "Now, I activate R- Righteous Justice and Skyscraper." The gravity Bind vanished, "Now, Flame Wingman, attack Thestalos with Skydive Scorcher."

The E-Hero destroyed Thestalos after a brief and flaming fight which Thestalos was pushing Flame Wingman with all his strength.

LP: 4900/3400

"I end turn." Jaden announced.

"I use Monster Reborn on Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from Jaden's graveyard!" Hero Kid said as the Burstinatrix monster appeared. "Now, I flip summon Bubonic Vermin and summon one more in face down defense, and I sacrifice my face up Vermin for Granmarg the Earth Monarch! Now, Granmarg, destroy Jaden's face down card!"

Granmarg smashed the face down Mirror Force. "Now attack Flame Wingman with Crater Smash!" Hero Kid ordered as the Monarch struck Flame Wingman with one of his massive fists.

LP: 4900/3100

"I end turn!"

"I summon Ojama Black in Defense and discard my Ojama Yellow for my Dragon's effect, destroying that pathetic pollywog." Chazz said. "Now, attack the Gigobyte!"

Gigobyte was destroyed instantly by a single stomp.

"Now, my dragon will become LV 7 now, since I am ending my turn."

The Dragon grew and roared.

"I will play Change of Heart on Armed Dragon, and tribute it for Mobius the Frost Monarch and attack Jaden directly with him!" Bubbleman said." I now summon two Wicked Tokens for my Statue of the Wicked trap cards I destroyed with Mobius's effect, and I end turn."

LP: 4900/700

"I will summon Blade Skater in Defense and end turn." Alexis said.

"I play the trap card, Reckless Greed from Sean's part of the field. And I sacrifice a Wicked Token for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch and I play Monster Reborn on Thestalos!" Zaborg and Thestalos appeared and Zaborg held his hand out and destroyed Cyber End Dragon with a thunderbolt which came from the hand.

"Zaborg's effect is that when he is tribute summoned, he can destroy a monster of my choice, and the target was the Cyber End Dragon!" Burstinatrix said. "Now, I attack with Zaborg who'll destroy the remainder of the life points when he finishes Etoile Cyber and with Thestalos, he attacks Blade Skater!" Alexis's monsters were both destroyed. "I end turn."

"I summon Cyber Dragon in defense and end turn." Zane said.

"I attack with Avian and end turn." Avian said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense and throw down a face down." Jaden said.

"Bubonic Vermin show yourself, and summon the third one in face down defense with your effect. And Granmarg, squish that Bubblehead to a puddle of suds with Crater Smash!" Hero Kid said as Granmarg punched his fists together before pummeling The Bubbleman monster into a pulp.

"I play Hero Signal!" Jaden said revealing the face down, a search light appeared with the E-Hero symbol on it and Clayman appeared in defense. "I end turn," Hero Kid said.

"I play Ojama Green in defense and end turn." Chazz said.

"I play Shield Crush and destroy Clayman!" Bubbleman said, "and now, Mobius, attack the Ojama Green with Artic Hurricane!"

Ojama Green turned into an ice sculpture and then cracked into pieces.

"That is all," Bubbleman said.

"I end turn after summoning Cyber Tutu in defense," Alexis said.

"Now, Zaborg, Strike the Ojama with Voltic Charge, and Thestalos, Attack the Cyber Tutu with Firestorm Maelstrom!" Burstinatrix said. "And that is all."

"Hey, Alexis," Burstinatrix said,

"Yes, what is it?" Alexis responded.

"Wanna make a wager?"

"What?"

"Winner goes out with Jaden," Burstinatrix said blushing slightly.

"WHAT!" Alexis and Chazz said in unison,

"I mean on a date," Burstinatrix stated.

Alexis blushed deeply at the thought that she would go on a date.

"Fine," Alexis murmured.

"What is going on?" Jaden asked Alexis, oblivious to what was just said.

"Forget it," Alexis said. "Let's resume,"

"I have a wager to propose as well," Bubbleman said.

"If my team wins, I get to go out with Alexis,"

Bubbleman was slapped HARD across the cheek and flew a few feet. When he got up, his cheek had a throbbing mark shaped like Alexis's hand.

"No way," Alexis said harshly.

"Better than taken a bath with me," Bubbleman said but got another slap.

"Anyway, let's continue," Burstinatrix said shaking her hand that had a little sting due to the slap.

"I end turn," Zane said as he drew his card.

"I will finish this duel with Avian attacking Jaden directly!"

LP: 4900/0

"That's game, guys," Bastion said.

"Agreed," Syrus said.

"Hey Jaden, want to be somewhere a little more quiet?" Burstinatrix asked Jaden in a semi-seductive tone. Alexis growled and glared at Burstinatrix.

"It's okay," Avian said to Alexis, "want to talk?"

Alexis nodded slightly and followed Avian.

Jaden was dragged away by a blushing Burstinatrix.

" HELP ME SY!" Jaden pleaded.

Bubbleman and Hero Kid both laughed at Jaden.

"Idiots," Chazz said to Bubbleman and Hero Kid Before he was chased off by Ojama Black.

The remaining people said good bye for the moment and went to their house heads.

"So, you okay?" Avian asked Alexis in a caring tone.

"No…" Alexis said sniffling a little.

"What is wrong?" Avian asked Alexis

"Rebecca,"

"What about her Alexis?"

"She is with Jaden now,"

"What?"

"Rebecca is with Jaden on a date with him, DAMN IT!" Alexis said before she broke down crying.

"shhh, it's okay, Alexis, it's okay." Necroshade said from a shadow.

Avian leaped in surprise, as Necroshade appeared.

"I will take over," Necroshade said.

"Okay," Avian said as he walked away.

" I heard why your upset, but don't worry, Bur- Rebecca only plays around, I think." Necroshade said to Alexis.

"But, she is going to far," Alexis sniffled, still crying.

"shhh, it's alright. Just cry, let it all out," Necroshade said to Alexis.

_Why is he being so caring and gentle to me?_ Alexis thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Necroshade's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, muffling her sobs.

_I never knew that a shady character like Ryo can be like this, I wish Jaden wasn't so dense, damn it! I want a person who is caring and gentle around girls. I have been thinking of only Ryo and Jaden lately, god, what am I going to do , who do I love?_

Necroshade stroked Alexis's hair a bit, eyes closed. "You finished?" Necroshade asked Alexis about an half hour later, "I think so Ryo."Alexis responded.

"Good," Necroshade said brushing some hair from Alexis's face.

" I better get going," he said getting up.

"Wait, Ryo, I have something to tell you…" Alexis said to Necroshade,

"Can it wait?" Necroshade asked.

"No, it can't."

"What is it then?"

"I want to say that I-I-I l-like you more than a friend," Alexis stuttered, blushing deeply.

Necroshade blushed as well. "Really?" he asked. Alexis nodded slightly. Necroshade glanced around to see if this was a prank, but when he didn't see anything suspicious, he hugged Alexis. "I like you a lot as well," Necroshade said softly. Alexis's heart skipped a beat and she looked at Necroshade in the eyes before she kissed him on the lips deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - ------------------ - - -- - -

I am a fan of the Jaden/Alexis relationship, and hey, best way to show that is through some jealousy. I want suggestions for bf/gf relationships, any forms of Bubbleman humor, and any suggestions for the plot. Domo!


	8. Return to the Dominion

Chapter 8: Return to the Dominion

"I was only kidding, Jaden," Burstinatrix said to Jaden.

"Okay," Jaden said, sighing.

The two of them were with Syrus back in their dorm.

"Then you don't want to be Jaden's boyfriend!" Syrus said.

"Whatever, I am going to see Alexis, so see you guys later." Burstinatrix said to Syrus.

"Bye," Jaden said.

Burstinatrix saw Necroshade, who was in the shade of a tree looking at the ocean.

"What is with the smile?" Burstinatrix said smiling a bit at him.

"Ooh, it's only you…" Necroshade said in his regular cold tone.

"You know where Alexis is?" Burstinatrix asked.

"She went to her dorm. But she told me to tell you to visit her before this tournament begins." Necroshade replied.

"Okay," Burstinatrix said winking at her comrade.

Necroshade rolled his eyes before Burstinatrix left.

Burstinatrix arrived at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Mansion and went in. Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis were in the hallway reading.

"Hey," Burstinatrix said to Alexis.

"Hey, Rebecca," Alexis replied.

"So, why do you want to talk to me here?" Burstinatrix asked.

"About YOU and Jaden," Mindy said.

"You got some nerve, taken him away from Alexis," Jasmine added.

"Girls, chill," Alexis said, "I just want to congratulate you for your new boyfriend,"

"What?" Burstinatrix said. "Jaden's not my boyfriend. I was only kidding."

"What do you mean?" Mindy and Jasmine said at the same time, Alexis only blushed and sighed.

"You can have him," Burstinatrix said. "If you like him that much,"

"I am over him, Rebecca," Alexis said. "I have a boyfriend, and he is called Ryo,"

"WAIT, YOU MEAN THE RYO WHO HANGS OUT WITH ME!" Burstinatrix said in a shocked tone.

"Yes," Alexis said.

"That good for nothing womanizer is going to get it!" Burstinatrix said.

"Wait, I asked him to be my boyfriend. So don't worry,"

"Only a place that is steamy or hot will calm me down," Burstinatrix said with a little growl.

-

The Dominion of the Beast.

Clayman was sleeping while Wroughtweiler was sniffing around. Things have been pretty quiet since the portal opened. Lately a few guests appeared, including four who were called the Elemental Charmers. The four girls had hair that matched their Element specialty.

"Hey, blockhead, you awake?" Hiita asked, poking him with her staff.

"I am afraid that is a bad idea," Aussa said to her friend.

"It's okay, I asked Mister Clayman about that," Eria said happily.

"I am worried you may hurt him," Wynn stated in a meek tone.

"Whatever, you airhead," Hiita spat.

"Hiita, I hope you're behaving," a female voice said.

"Yes Mistress Mana, I am." Hiita said. "Old witch," she whispered.

"Old Witch huh?" Mana said appearing.

"I'M the Dark Magician Girl, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hiita said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mana said sighing while brushing a lock of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

Wroughtweiler barked and ran to Sparkman's lab; Clayman woke and saw the five Spellcasters following the armored dog.

Wroughtweiler saw a monkey that was near the still activated D.D. Gate. Wrought growled and chased the monkey into the gate, while Wynn and Eria followed him.

"Girls, come back!" Mana said as she, Hiita, and Aussa chased after the others into the portal.

Clayman appeared and was too late. D.D. Gate broke down and exploded, with scraps of metal all over the lab. Clayman held his head and panicked.

The monkey climbed into a tree and escaped Wynn. Eria and Wynn were reunited with their friends and mentor.

"Great, we are in the human world." Mana said, "But this place is pretty familiar, because this is Duel Academy!" The charmers were wide eyed and smiled.

"Better get our ageing and disguise spells right," Aussa said. The others nodded. All five chanted and the Spellcaster's Ring (The ring that is behind Dark Magician) appeared and went down, aging the Charmers to Teens and turning their outfits into student Uniforms, all Slifer Red, except for Mana, who was in Obelisk Blue.

"Let's go," Hiita said. "Agreed," Mana said.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -

Duel Acadamy

Bubbleman had followed Burstinatrix secretly since he was worried about her. He was currently looking at the bath area and saw Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis and Burstinatrix in their towels.

"Hot Damn!" he whispered to himself. Soon, Bubbleman saw the girls take off their towels and walk into the bath.

"I was only fooling with you, Lex," Burstinatrix said.

"I know," Alexis said blushing deeply.

"So, you like someone a lot?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, but I am not sure he likes me back," Burstinatrix replied.

"Who is it?"

"Avian," Burstinatrix mumbled softly.

"What?" Mindy asked

"Gale, I mean," Burstinatrix said blushing deeply.

"Okay," Alexis said smiling

Bubbleman pressed his ear against the glass so he could listen better.

"So, who do you like?" Burstinatrix asked Mindy and Jasmine.

"I like that Sean Tempest a bit," Mindy said, "but as a friend."

" Damn it!" Bubbleman whispered to himself.

"Jasmine?" Burstinatrix asked

"I like Professor Cosmos, the new teacher, a lot." Jasmine said, blushing.

"WHAT!" Bubbleman and Burstinatrix yelled at the same time.

"You heard her, Rebecca!" Mindy said to Burstinatrix.

Bubbleman was a little shaken by what Jasmine said.

Burstinatrix splashed Mindy a bit and laughed.

Soon, a splash fight began.

Bubbleman had a nosebleed now and was enjoying watching Mindy.

A few Minutes later, the splashing stopped and the girls got out and went out of sight.

"Oh, I need to get my scrunchie from the bath, be right back!" Mindy said as she reemerged, without a towel to retrieve her forgotten scrunchie but then saw Bubbleman.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! PERVERT!" Mindy screamed, covering herself with her arms. Alexis, Jasmine and Burstinatrix reemerged, only with their blouses half way buttoned up.

"Oh, Hell," Bubbleman squeeked before the girls stormed through the window, getting pummeled into a pulp.

Bubbleman woke a few moments later and was in a room all tied up in rope, that his head was the only this loose, let alone exposed.

"About time, Captain Perverted," Burstinatrix said dryly.

"Listen, I am sooo sorry!" Bubbleman said.

"I give a rat's ass about your damn apologies, you sick bastard!" Burstinatrix roared, as her fists burst into flames.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Bubbleman pleaded

Burstinatrix clenched her fists more, the flames flaring even more.

"I said shut up, you perverted bastard!" Burstinatrix roared before she gave him the death glare.

"No, not that, anything but that, please, don't do – AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbleman screamed in agony in pain for a second, before silence came.

Eria, Aussa, Hiita, and Wynn were in the Slifer Red dorms, talking to Joey.

"So, you're all new students. Okay, but, only if you promise to share a dorm with me," Joey said.

"NEVER PERVERT!" Hiita growled before revealing her true form. Wynn and Eria gasped. "Wow, are you cosplaying as Hiita the Fire Charmer?" Joey asked

"Yes," Wynn said instantly. Joey nodded. Aussa and Wynn sighed in relief.

Mana was busy looking around the school's forest searching for Jaden or his friends.

"So, Wheeler duel like Wildheart?" a Tarzan-like voice said

"Oop," a monkey said. Mana turned to her right and saw Wildheart and Wheeler the monkey talking. Wildheart was in his true form.

"Elemental Hero Wildheart?" Mana asked Wildheart.

"Wildheart's Wildheart," Wildheart responded.

"What are you doing here? Mana said in confusion

"Wildheart on mission,"

"Really?"

"Yes, find Jaden is mission."

"Jaden Yuki?"

Wildheart nodded and turned to Wheeler.

"Ook, ook, oop." Wheeler said.

"You come if wish," Wildheart said.

Wheeler made the face that a monkey makes when it's happy.

Sparkman, Bladedge, and Neos were talking about telling Jaden and his friends about their secret. Sparkman argued that it's not time for the secret to be told. Neos slightly agreed but said to slowly gain Jaden's trust entirely. Bladedge however believed it was time. The three bumped into Yugi, "Sorry Professor Mutou." Sparkman said.

"It's okay," Yugi said smiling.

"Is he the one who released Timaeus?" Neos said to Bladedge.

"Yes, he can help us." Bladedge said in agreement.

"How do you know of Timaeus?" Yugi asked Sparkman

"Because, we are not really human," Neos said.

"Wait, are you really monsters?" Yugi said.

Burstinatrix bumped into Jaden while dragging a black, burnt, tied up, and unconscious Bubbleman.

"What happened here?" Jaden asked.

"Just a pervert who has been punished." Burstinatrix said, glaring at Jaden.

"Okay," Jaden said. He left and a few minutes later, saw Alexis and Necroshade laying next to each other in the shade.

"I like that a lot, Ryo," Alexis said in a flirty tone.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Necroshade said flatly.

"Alexis?" Jaden said, puzzled.

"Oh, hey Jaden," Ryo said to Jaden.

"What are you doing with Kyo?" Jaden said to Alexis

"It's Ryo," Necroshade said, correcting Jaden.

"We are just talking." Alexis said.

"Are you two…" Jaden started but fell silent.

"Dating? Yes, we are," Alexis said.

"Okay," Jaden said. "See ya!"

"You're here to get Jaden and take him to the Dominion of the Beast, right?" Yugi asked.

"Correct, and if you help out, we can save the Dominion for certain." Sparkman said in his true form.

"I will help you then," Yugi said.

Neos and Bladedge who were in their true forms as well, nodded.

"Hey Yug, I got some new students. Here they – OH MY GOD!" Joey said wide eyed, seeing The E-Heroes.

"They are from the Dominion of the Beast, remember, where you got Hammos from?" Yugi said to Joey.

"So, are they good monsters?" Joey asked.

"We are," Sparkman said, sighing in disbelief.

Eria, Aussa, Wynn, and Hiita appeared and went to Neos and Sparkman.

" Sparkman!" Wynn said happily hugging Sparkman.

"Wynn, my friend, how are you doing?" Sparkman said just as energetic as Wynn as he hugged her.

"We followed that damn mutt of yours here," Hiita said acidly.

"Wait; are you from the Dominion as well? And who else is here?" Joey asked.

"Yes, we are, and our mentor, Mana the Dark Magician Girl." Eria said happily.

"Alright where is she?" Joey asked Eria.

"Obelisk Dorms I think," Eria responded.

"So, where is everyone else?" Yugi asked Neos.

"Right here," Mana said.

Jaden, Chazz, Zane,Wheeler, Bastion, Syrus, Dr. Crowler, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Mana, Hero Kid, and the other E-Heroes were behind Joey.

"Bubbleman spilled the beans," Burstinatrix.

"Yeah, but Mindy and Jasmine interrogated me and threatened to beat the crap out of me," Bubbleman, who was still black in soot, said.

"We better find Wroughtweiler." Avian said, still in his disguise.

"We have him right here!" Ojama Yellow said triumphantly.

The Ojamas had Wroughtweiler with them and Wrought was panting happily.

"You were helpful for once, you freaks," Chazz said to the trio.

"REALLY!" all three Ojamas said at once and brightly.

"Don't push it," Chazz said, glaring at the three.

Hero Kid was laughing his head off while Sparkman told the still disguised E-Heros to show their true forms.

"Ryo? You're really Necroshade?" Jaden asked.

"In the flesh," Avian said stretching his wings.

"well, sorry about keep the truth a secret, but we better go to the Dominion, NOW." Sparkman said. He pressed one of his orange crystals and it made a "bleep" sound.

"Damn you, WORK!" Sparkman said, pressing the crystal repeatedly.

"What is wrong?" Mindy asked.

"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG! The Different Dimension Gate must have shut down, or destroyed!" Sparkman yelled.

"Ook, ook?" Wheeler said.

"There trouble, Wheeler." Wildheart said to Wheeler.

"Wow, cool, you can talk to animals?" Jaden asked. "Oh and

Hey Wheeler, been a while since we met,"

"Wildheart can." Wildheart said. Wheeler said "oop" happily.

"That is Wheeler the dueling monkey, right?" Mindy asked Jasmine, checking if she remebers.

"How can I forget him?" Jasmine said.

"OKAY I AM NOT A MONKEY!" Joey said loudly.

"I meant this Wheeler," Jasmine said, pointing to the monkey.

"OH, okay," Joey said.

"So, how do we get home now?" Eria asked Mana.

"Why, by the Dimension Rift spell of course," Mana said before she chanted a spell and a portal opened.

"GO IN NOW!" Mana said. Jaden nodded and went in first, followed by the others, then finally Mana. The portal closed.

Upon arrival they were in the E-Hero's base, which was now in ruins. An injured Clayman limped to them and fell down.

"CLAY!" Avian said. Clayman slowly gave them a thumb up.

"God, we thought you died," Bubbleman said.

Everyone went to Doriado's ruined Temple and asked to take refuge there.

Doriado appeared and looked at the humans, "Welcome and I am Doriado," she said humbly.

"So, what happened here?" Alexis asked Doriado.

"This is the Accursed Twelve's work." Doriado said sadly.

"Who are they?" Ojama Black asked.

"Twelve of the most Evil monsters of the Dominion, They're even worse then the Leviathan." Mana said darkly. Joey and Yugi tensed up in fear.

"Who are they?" Jaden asked.

"All we now is that the Vampire Lord, Jinzo, Lord of D. and Relinquished are three of them for sure," Mana said," but I think also Terroking Archifiend, Demise, King of Armageddon, and the Lords of Dark World: Goldd the Wu-Lord, Silvva the Warlord, and Brron the Mad King are also part of the group."

"Okay," Syrus said.

"By the way, what is Clayman's Condition?" Neos asked.

"He is going to be okay," Doriado said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Crowler said.

"Not me, but all of you." Doriado said.

"What are **_we_** going to do then?" Crowler said, correcting himself.

"WE get the Dominion Relics, that's what going to be done." Mana said.

"But, the Relics are only of legend!" Sparkman said.

"Wrong!" Mana said, revealing a sword that had a blade that's green and had a hole in its center."This is the Valor Blade, Sparky,"

- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- --- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -


	9. The Dominion Relics

Chapter 9: The Dominion Relics

"That is only for the chosen leader according to the legends!" Bubbleman blurted loudly.

"Yeah, but the chosen leader is the one who wielded the power of the Egyptian Gods. Yugi, will you accept this role?" Mana asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't accept such a responsibility. I believe one who is pure of heart can lead." He said looking at Jaden.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jaden asked.

"Him?" Sparkman asked.

"Him," Yugi said smiling.

"Glad it's him than one of the Destiny Heroes." Bubbleman said. "They would just ruin our reputation."

"Shut up Sud-head!" Avian said sharply.

"Fine," Bubbleman spat back.

"Just what are these Dominion Relics anyway?" Joey asked.

"The Relics are weapons of light, and they are said to stop the worse of evil, and only humans can wield their power. There are about one for each human here. The relics choose their own weilders ,so be warned." Sparkman said.

"Yeah, but what is so special about them anyway?" Chazz asked.

"I will explain," a thunderous yet deep voice said.

"Clay?" Avian asked.

Clayman was standing on his feet, struggling to keep balance.

"During the Battle of Atlantis, Timias, Critias, and Hammos created about a dozen artifacts to combat the Leviathan, each with unique powers." He said. "I may be silent often, but it doesn't mean I'm not smart."

"The Dominion Relics were for piece but the soldiers of the Oricalcos captured the items and scattered them across the Dominion." Doriado added. " I came across the Valor sword a century ago."

"so, how can we tell where the Relics are at?" Bastion asked.

"With help from the Elemental Heroes' friends of course." Aussa said. Hiita sighed while Eria and Wynn giggled a little.

"I am able to detect the presence of the relics myself, but Mana can as well." Doriado said. "As I, Doriado the Elemental Mistriss decree, Have The Elemental Heros, The Magicians, and the humans go forth and search for the Dominion Relics."

One by one, everyone nodded.

"One question," Jaden asked, "What about this?" He raised the sword a little but it collided with his duel disk, and both began to glow.

"What is going on here?" Crowler said.

"The sword is merging with Jaden's Duel disk." Syrus said.

"Interesting" Bastion said.

The duel disk stopped glowing and now it looked like a translucent light green arm blade, but with the card slots and there is a hole that goes through the monster card slots, while the spell and trap card slots were on the disk part with the graveyard and deck slots as well.

"This is sweet!" Jaden said, examining his newly upgraded Duel Disk.

"Your duel disk seemed to have gain the Valor Blade's power and now you can cut through anything now with that thing like it's butter, if I said that human phrase correct."

Doriado said to Jaden.

"MISTRESS!" two voices said at the same time. Two little girls, one wearing a sheep hat and white robe and the other wearing a black dress with a blue bow and a black rabbit hat.

"Isn't that Pikeru and Curran?" Alexis asked Mana

"Yes they are," Mana said "And they are to take over Mistress Doriado when her time comes."

Zane just stayed silent for the whole time and noticed that the Ojamas, Hero Kid and Wroughtweiler are gone.

"HELP I AM HURT!" a more familiar voice said.

"Hero Kid!" Sparkman said, running outside. The Ojamas were no where to be seen and Wrought was out cold. Hero kid whimpered in pain as a Black Tyranno came closer to its prey. "OH NO YOU DON'T! STATIC SHOCKWAVE!" Sparkman said, striking the Dino with electricity, but that didn't work.

"I NEED HELP GUYS!" Sparkman bellowed.

Ohh boy, Dinos at a shrine, that ain't good at all. What happens next may surprise some, while others have been waiting for this moment, a human vs Dino duel.


	10. Man versus Beast

Chapter 10: Man versus Beast

"What is that thing doing here?" Necroshade said, clenching his fists. He knew that the dinosaurs came to the Dominion of the Beast during their age, but somehow, they evolved into special ones that are intelligent and able to use simple, primitive magic.

The Black Tyranno roared and glared at the others. "What is that thing!" Syrus said, scared. Joey was shaking at his legs, while Jaden stepped forward. "Hey, look at that, is that a duel disk?" he asked pointing to a bizarrely large duel disk that was on the tyranno's tail.

"Think it wants to duel?" Bubbleman said.

"THAT IS JUST RIDUCULUS YOU FOAMHEAD!" Hero Kid yelled.

The Tyranno looked at Bubbleman and amazingly, nodded "yes".

Bubbleman had his jaw hanging as far as it could, not believing what he just saw, and shook his head.

"No way can a giant lizard be smart," he mumbled. The tyranno glared at him before he hammered him into the ground like a nail with his foot.

"Serves you right," Doriado said.

"so, Rex, who do you wanna duel?" Joey asked. Black Tyranno lowered his head and was looking at Jaden.

"Huh, why did you choose me?" Jaden asked.

The dinosaur nudged Jaden's Valor duel disk.

"OHH, you want me to test this out?"

The tyranno raised his head and stood back. He prepared his Tail disk and roared a little.

"As you wish, Rex," Jaden said.

"Do you understand the Black Tyranno Wildheart?" Bastion asked.

"Wildheart, no understand Black Tyranno." Wildheart said, shaking his head.

Jaden got his Valor disk prepared and he smiled. "Time to get your game on!" Jaden said.

4000/4000

The Tyranno roared and the Tail disk drew six cards and a card holder extended to the dino's field of vision, wielding the cards. Black Tyranno roared and touched a card, and it was placed face down in the Spell/trap card zone. He touched one more and a Uraby appeared in Attack mode.

Uraby: 1500/600

A voice chimed. "Turn over." It said.

"okay, my turn, let's see, I will summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, and I then play Graceful Charaty, and I discard Elemental Hero Neos and De-Fusion, and now I play O-Oversoul, and this sweet card allows me to special summon a normal Elemental Hero from the graveyard. And now, come on out, Neos, my buddy and pal!" Jaden said.

Neos and Sparkman holograms appeared both in attack mode

Sparkman: 1600/1400

Neos: 2500/2000

"Now, I will attack Uraby with Sparkman and followed by a direct attack with Neos.

LP: 1400/4000

"I throw down one facedown and end turn."

Black Tyranno roared and summoned a Sabersaurus(1900/600),

in Attack mode. It then placed a card face down before attacking Sparkman

LP: 1400/3700

The chime came and the dino's turn ended.

"Okay, now I will summon the elemental Hero Clayman in defense and throw down a face down before I end turn." Jaden said.

The dinosaur roared and summoned Black Stego(1200/2000) in attack mode and ended its turn.

Jaden drew his card and activated his Warrior Returning Alive Spell card to bring back Sparkman and summoned him in attack mode. "Now, Sparkman, attack the Black Stego with Static Shockwave!" Jaden said, but just as Sparkman released a lightning bolt at the Stego, the dino switched into Defense automaticly.

LP:1400/3300

"What happened?" Jaden asked, seeing that the Black Stego was still standing.

"Black Stego has the ability of switching into Defense when it battles, so, you fell for Black Tyranno's trap." Avian said.

"Woah, that is some effect," Bubbleman said, his head above the ground still.

"I will end turn." Jaden stated.

The Tyranno roared and drew, and activated Pot of Greed, then sacrificed Uraby and Black Stego for Ultimate Tyranno(3000/2200) in attack mode and attacked both Sparkman and Neos.

LP:1400/1400

"Why did that monster attack Neos and Sparkman?" Syrus asked.

"Ultimate Tyranno has the ability to attack all monsters one after another, but he has to attack anyway, since it is forced to. " Bastion explained.

The tyranno roared and Call of the Haunted was activated, brining back Uraby, and it attacked Jaden directly.

LP: 1400/0

The holograms vanished and the tyranno looked at the group.

"Nice game, Rex," Jaden said, smiling at the dinosaur.

Joey and Bubbleman froze in fear, waiting for the dino to respond.

The Black Tyranno nodded again and walked off.

Avian, Chazz, and Jaden were all confused. "What just happened?" they all said at once.

"That was just a test to see if Jaden could handle the Relic's power. And he passed." Doriado said.

"YOU MEAN THAT THE GIANT NEWT WAS ONLY TESTING JADEN!" Bubbleman shouted, a vein mark appeared on his helmet.

Clayman hammered Bubbleman with his elbow and knocked him out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - ------ ---- --- ---- -- --- - - - - - - - -

I need suggestions on monsters worthy of being the Villains. I am going to make sure that you guys see more unique duels, just like Jaden versus Black Tyranno duel you just read. Until then, I am wanting comments and suggestions!


	11. Queen of Alluring

Chapter 11: Queen of Alluring

"So, why do we need these Dominion Relics anyway?" Yugi asked Doriado.

"Because, you need them to fight the enemy's power." Avian said. "Clay?"

Clayman nodded and pulled out Bubbleman, who was still out cold.

"The enemy is actually a group of monsters who want to break the delicate barrier of Earth and the Dominion," Sparkman said, arms folded and looking at Bubbleman.

"And destroy both of them for their own kingdom."

Bubbleman woke up and groaned.

"Ouch, felt like I was hit with a brick," he said.

"Clayman hammered you with his elbow," Hero Kid said, snickering.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY YOU BRAT!" Bubbleman yelled in anger, as the two got into another childish brawl. A fireball got Bubbleman square in his back.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" Bubbleman said, rolling around to put out the flame.

"Shame Ocean is at Umi" Sparkman said.

"Who is Ocean?" Joey and Jaden asked.

"A fellow E-Hero, of course," Bladedge said, after his long period of silence.

"He is a representative of Water, just like sud-head over there," Avian said.

"Wow!" Jaden said in awe.

"I hate him though, more like a rouge person, like Nightmare over there." Bubbleman said before Necroshade threw him into the air.

"Poor fool," Burstinatrix said.

"Yep, and did you guys notice that Neos is missing?" Sparkman said.

Everyone looked around and realized that Neos was not in sight.

"Where is he?" Alexis asked.

"I no know," Wildheart said.

Clayman shrugged.

"Sorry, I was sidetracked." Neos said, appearing with a beautiful teen of 16 wearing an outfit that was like royalty, and a being that resembles a blue version of Flame Wingman but with no wings, a dragon arm, and has a fin on his head and wields a staff.

"Ocean!" Avian said happily, going to his comrade.

Ocean didn't say anything but shook Avian's hand.

"What brings you here from Umi, Ocean?" Sparkman asked.

"Them, the humans," Ocean said, glaring at Jaden and the other humans.

"I heard that there is a problem in Skyscraper, correct?"

"Yes, about seventy-five percent of the city was destroyed by an Armed Dragon that's fully matured." Bladedge explained, "We used all that was available, but we were thrashed."

"And they came to us for help," Chazz said.

"And who is that lovely lady over there?" Burstinatrix and Alexis said, their eyes sparkling in awe at the girl's beautiful and semi-alluring dress.

The Brunette girl brushed her hair a little before she smiled and looked at the girls.

"This is Amanda, the Allure Queen," Ocean said, introducing the lady.

"My, my, what handsome men we have here" Amanda said, walking to Chazz in a flirty way. "Who are you handsome?" She held a flushed Chazz by the chin before kissing him on the cheek.

Burstinatrix was shocked by Amanda's behavior. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she demanded.

"What, can't a girl have some fun?" Amanda asked.

"Give her a break, okay?" Chazz said.

"Well, anyway, I have a question, where is Bubbleman?" Ocean asked looking around.

Bubbleman crashed into the ground with an agonizing scream, and made a small crater.

"HERE HE IS!" Hero Kid said pointing to the crater.

"What do you want, Gyre?" Bubbleman asked.

"It's Ocean and I can't give a comrade a hello?" Ocean responded.

"Fine, so, what is this beauty doing here?" Bubbleman said, getting up and going to Amanda.

"I asked for her help," Ocean said, "She is able to help us on getting information out of a trio."

"What is the trio's name?" Zane asked.

"The Ojama Trio," Necroshade said, "Despite being a pain in the ass often, they are the most reliable source for getting important information."

"I agree with that pain in the ass part." Chazz said.

"Where are they now?" Avian asked.

"OVER HERE FEATHERMAN!" the Ojamas said in unison.

"IT IS AVIAN YOU IDIOTS!" Avian said.

"okay, what do you have on the person behind the attack in Skyscraper." Sparkman asked.

"We have no clue to what you're asking about, Mr. Sparkman," Ojama Green said.

"Amanda, can you help us out here?" Ocean asked.

"Sure, sugar." Amanda said before going to the trio.

"Oh, cant you please answer the question for me please, you handsome, muscular boys?"

Chazz twitched a little, not believing that this was happening.

Amanda brushed Ojama Green on the cheek and winked at Ojama Black, Ojama Yellow was just blushing like crazy and then said,

"I remember seeing a guy with a weird flute, looks like a dragon, he was with four others, two are Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, and Demise, King of Armegeddon, the rest I don't know."

"A flute that is shaped like a dragon?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, and after blowing it, he ordered the dragon to attack the city." Ojama Black said.

"The flute guy was a lord of some kind, if that helps." Ojama Green added.

"Yes it does, quite a bit, and this is not happening." Mana said.

"anything else, sweety?" Amanda asked.

" yes, we know that they traveled by weird, black and navy blue portal." Ojama Black said.

Everyone but the humans and the Ojamas froze in place.

"was it to Dark World?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Ojama Green responded.

"No, they broke the Dominion Decree, but why?"

"What is going on?" Jaden asked, oblivious to the feeling of dread.

" Brron, Drago the Lord of Dragons, Demise, and Ruin just broke a sacred law, The Dominion Decree," Doriado said gloomly.

"What is the Decree about?" Syrus asked.

"it is Timias, Critias, and Hammos's last wish before they were frozen to have all the Dominion to be in peace and to work together, but three years ago for unknown reasons, the Dark World gates vanished, and all contact to the Archfiends and the Dark World Kingdom there." Doriado explained. "Timias wanted no single force to rule the Dominion of the Beast, so with Critias and Hammos, they formed the Dominion Council, which Mana's master, Mahad the Dark Magician and myself are in, and our duty is to maintain peace and as well to keep anyone who wants to be more powerful than the Council's members themselves, just like the Sacred Beasts."

"So, were any of the ones responsible in the council as well?" Bastion asked.

"All that the Ojamas named, Demise, Ruin, and Drago, as well as Brron." Bubbleman said, frowning a bit.

"But why them?" Wynn asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Okay, what's bigger way to have an impact than to have people who are responsible for protecting the Dominon instead trying to conquer it?

Just a memo, the Legendary Dragons/Warriors are elsewhere in the Dominion, so no one knows about their whereabouts.

I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR ALEXIS AND CHAZZ'S DUEL OPPONENTS!

gasp okay, before I go, I want to thank you all for reading this far. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

DOMO!

Blazorna Santori


	12. New Allies

Chapter 12: New Allies

"How did we end up here?" Chazz said, as the group was walking lost in Sogen, the great meadow.

"Remember that Mistress Doriado told us to find Zerato." Avian said, flying overhead.

"Easy for you to say," Joey said.

Amanda was walking next to Zane and Bastion, flirting a little with them.

Sparkman and Neos were in the rear, acting like watchmen. Necroshade was nowhere in sight although he was still there. Bladedge was in the front with Bubbleman and Yugi.

"From our time in your world, I wish that there was a way that we can merge the two worlds together." Bladedge said.

"Yeah, but that is the way some things are." Yugi replied.

A few meters away, a group of warriors were hiding, watching the humans in the group.

"Shall we attack them, sir?" one of them asked.

"No, I see that the humans are with The Elemental Heroes, so they mean no harm." The leader said.

"I don't trust the human in black." Another warrior said.

Avian flew up higher to see where they were better and noticed a being that was behind the group.

"SPARKMAN, NEOS, BEHIND YOU!" he yelled.

Sparkman and Neos turned around, poised to fight, but stopped when they saw who it was.

"No, I thought you were dead." Sparkman said.

"No my friend, I was just been in Dark World, that is all." Skull Guardian said.

"Whoa, is that Skull Guardian!" Joey asked when he heard Skull Guardian's voice.

"Call me Skull," Skull said, crossing his arms the best he could.

"What are you doing here?" Neos asked.

"Waiting for help, nothing more." Skull said.

Sparkman nodded and held an arm out, hand in a fist. Skull tapped it with the side of his right arm blade.

"Anyone else here Skull?" Avian asked as he landed.

"Yes, General Freed, Gilford, and Gearfried." Skull replied.

"So, where are they?" Joey asked.

"Right here," Freed said, appearing out of his hiding place, followed by the Iron Knight and Gilford (lightning version).

Gearfried took a moment and after a muffled chant, his armor vanished.

"Much better," Gearfried said.

"What are you doing here?" Gilford said, looking at Jaden.

"Only trying to find our way out of here!" Chazz yelled.

"Seems that you are all very foolish to come here unprepared." Freed said, he turned and sighed.

"What brought you here anyway?" Skull asked.

"Finding the Dominion Relics," Amanda said.

"Why are you looking for something that is only myth?" Skull asked before he laughed.

"Silence my friend, they do exist." Sparkman said.

"But you're the one who don't believe in myths," Skull said to Sparkman.

"True, but the Dominion Relics are truly real, I seen the legendary Valor Blade myself." Sparkman said, lowering his head a little.

"so, can you help us get out of this place?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Freed said, nodding. "There is a town ahead, it is called Dragon Heart."

"Good, can you please lead us?" Burstinatrix asked, smiling a little.

"Very well," Gearfried said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

"Finally!" Jaden and Chazz said at the same time, crashing onto the street of the large town that was watched over by a full moon.

"It is pretty advanced," Ocean said, looking around.

"Shame that my kingdom wasn't this nice." Amanda said.

Sparkman glanced around as often as he could, since he has not seen a city so high-tech.

"Who built this city?" Syrus asked.

"Machine Monsters, under command of the Machine King, my young friend." Freed said.

"So, where are the residents?" Avian asked.

"A little deeper in town," Gearfreid said.

"are any of the shops open?" Alexis asked.

" yes," Skull said, he smiled and looked at Necroshade, who appeared out of the shadows of an alley.

" So, is there Currency in this world?" Bastion asked out of curiosity to Neos.

"Yes, but like your world, there are different kinds, but the most commonly used is called Monra." Neos explained.

"I have been up to my neck in Monra thanks to my research on the Different Dimension Portals." Sparkman said.

"Woah, you must be the greatest genius!" Joey said in awe.

"No, just the third smartest, the title of greatest genius goes to an old colleague named Kozaky." Sparkman said.

"I see," Joey said.

"Say, can we duel here?" Jaden asked Freed.

"yes, in fact, ever since The Leviathan was sealed away once more, the monsters that were in the human world have adopted your 'Duel Monsters' game to our world." Mana said, while Wynn and Eria were behind her.

"Sweet!" Jaden said happily.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a Cybernetic Cyclopean said, "cracking" his knuckles.

"ACK CYBORG!" Bubbleman said cowering behind Wildheart, who sighed in disappointment.

"What is with him?" Jaden asked Avian.

"Bubbleman has a history with cyborgs, and it always ended up with him being in a very small trashcan, don't ask why." Avian asked.

Bubbleman slinked further behind Wildheart.

"What a coward," the cyborg said.

"who are you calling a coward?" Bubbleman said, stepping in front of the rest, growling a bit.

"You are afraid of your own shadow!" the Cyclopean taunted.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Avian yelled ducking, followed by the rest.

Bubbleman started to glow a faint blue and began to change.

"Damn, now Neo Bubbleman is here," Avian said.

Neo Bubbleman appeared, sneering at the now scared cyborg.

"who is afraid of his own shadow?" Neo said.

The Cybernetic Cyclopean turned and ran away in fear.

" now, who is next?" Neo said, smirking.

"How about a duel?" Jaden asked out of the blue.

"Hah! Okay, I feel like dueling anyway." Neo said.

"What did that poor guy got himself into?" Burstinatrix said in a gloomy tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

okay, I know that Neo Bubbleman is different than what some people would expect, but hey, I had to pop him in sometime!

So, how do you like the way Neo Bubbleman acts?

Just so you know, he will still be the comic relief.

And man, over 3000 hits, THANK YOU ALL!

Blazorna Santori


	13. Split Personalities

hChapter 13: Split Personalities

"Time to get your game on!" Jaden said as he got his Valor Disk prepared.

Neo Bubbleman smirked and out of no where, an academy duel disk appeared on his wrist.

"Let's duel!" Neo said, drawing his hand.

"Okay, you can go first," Jaden said.

"As you wish," Neo Bubbleman said as he drew his sixth card, "Now, I call forth Gagagigo (1850/1000) in Attack mode and I will set two cards face down."

LP: 4000/4000

"Okay, I will summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and throw down two face downs and end turn." Jaden said.

"Okay, now I will teach what happens when a little brat thinks he is the best." Neo said as he summoned Gigobyte (350/300) in attack mode and placed one more card face down.

"Now, I will end turn."

"Why is he all talk right now?" Avian asked.

"Because, that is a different personality of Neo Bubbleman, guess it comes out when Normal Bubble-head is changing while being angry." Necroshade explained.

"I see," Avian replied.

"I now summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman by fusing Burstinatrix and Avian who are in my hand with Polymerization." Jaden said as he summoned his favorite fusion E-Hero.

Neo smirked as Flame Wingman was doing his Skydive Scorcher attack against Gagagigo.

"Sorry, but I activate Karma Cut!" Neo Bubbleman said as he placed a card to the top of his deck. "Flame Wingman is gone for the rest of the Duel!"

"Wait a minute!" Chazz said, pointing to Neo Bubbleman, "I think that card is not supposed to remove a monster from play!"

"Karma Cut does remove a targeted monster from the field and any other cards of the same name in the Graveyard from play, but you have to send a card from your hand to the Graveyard, but he placed the card on the top of the deck if it has an effect like Sword of Deep-Seated, or Outstanding Dog Marron." Bastion explained.

"Exactly," Neo Bubbleman said, "that card was purposely place on the top of the deck due to its effect."

"I will end turn." Jaden said.

"okay, I will now draw my card and activate it," Neo said as he played it NOW COME FORTH MY SWORD OF DEEP-SEATED!" The sword appeared and Gagagigo grabbed it. (2350/1500)

"Now, I activate Meteorain and I also activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards."

Jaden braced himself and prepared for the worst.

"Now, I will activate two Axe of Dispair cards and have my Gagagigo wield them both

(4350/1500)

"Now, Gagagigo, strike Jaden's Clayman with Despairing Cross Slash!" Neo smiled as when his monster struck Clayman, went through him and attacked Jaden .

LP: 1650/4000

"What did that reptile do?" Amanda asked.

"Inflicting damage to Jaden's Life Points." Sparkman said.

"I know that, but how did it do that?" Amanda said.

"Meteorain enables for one turn for monsters to inflict battle damage even if the defending monster is in defense position." Bastion explained.

"What power!" Hero Kid said in awe.

"I end turn." Neo Bubbleman said.

"Okay, now, I will activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards and now, I will summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense by his effect." Jaden said, as the normal Bubbleman appeared.

"I end turn." Jaden said.

Neo Bubbleman smirked as he drew his card.

"I will attack Bubbleman with Gagagigo!" Neo said as his reptile attacked Bubbleman and destroying him.

"Now, I place down one card and end turn."

Jaden nodded and drew his card and activated his face down Warrior Returning Alive on Avian and activated another one that was in his hand to bring back Bubbleman and he summoned both of them in defense.

"I end turn," Jaden said.

"Okay, Now, I will activate the spell card Reinforcement of the Army to add my Hunter with 7 weapons to my hand and summon him in attack mode, and for his effect, I select warrior." Neo Bubbleman said, smirking, "Now, Gagagigo and my Hunter, attack the enemy now!"

Bubbleman and Avian were both destroyed by the two attacks.

"Now, I will end turn."

"Now, I will summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense and end turn." Jaden said.

"I will attack your Burstinatrix with my Hunter and with Gagagigo, I will seal your doom!" Neo Bubbleman said as the Hunter destroyed Burstinatrix, and when Gagagigo attacked Jaden Directly, there was an explosion and a cloud of dust appeared. Gagagigo leaped out of the cloud, and landed back on Neo's side of the field.

"I win," Neo said, smirking.

"Is it really over?" Syrus asked.

"I don't think so, look!" Necroshade said, pointing to the settling cloud, showing Jaden standing still and his face down card was face up, Draining Sheild.

"DAMN IT!" Neo Bubbleman said as he saw the trap card.

LP: 6000/4000

"I end turn," Neo sneered.

"Okay, now I activate Miracle Fusion and summon the Elemental Hero Elixir (3500/2600) by removing Avian, Clayman, Bubbleman and Burstinatrix from the graveyard from play.

Jaden added his graveyard to his deck and shuffled it. "Now, Elixir, attack!" Jaden said as Elixir attacked the Hunter.

LP: 6000/2500

"I end turn." Jaden said.

Neo growled as he drew his card. " ATTACK THAT BASTARD WITH DEEP-SEATED SLASH!" he said as Gagagigo destroyed Elixir.

LP: 4850/2500

"I end turn after summoning Giant Rat in defense." Neo said smiling.

"my turn and I activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden said.

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn on Elixir and I now throw down a face down!" Jaden said,"Now, Elixir, attack the Giant Rat!"

The rat was destroyed and three hero kids took its place.

"I end my turn," Jaden said.

"Now, to rid of that E-Hero, Gagagigo attack him!" Neo Bubbleman said after he drew his card.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Jaden said, revealing the face down.

"DAMN IT!" Neo said as he placed a card face down. "I end turn."

"Okay, my turn!" Jaden said as he drew his card.

"Now, I'll activate Skyscraper!"

The field spell card activated and the buildings around them changed to the ones shown on the card and rose up higher.

"Now, Elixir, attack Hero Kid!" Jaden said as the E-Hero attacked

Elixir's ATK : 4100 due to effect

Hero Kid's ATK: 300

Hero Kid was destroyed and Bubbleman snarled in dissapointment .

LP: 4850/0

"And that's game." Jaden said.

"HOW WAS I DEFEATED BY A BRAT!" Neo Bubbleman shouted before Burstinatrix, Avian, and Sparkman pounced on him.

" Take this, you slimeball!" Burstinatrix said.

"Stop this right now!" Avian demanded.

"Don't make me shock you!" Sparkman warned.

Underneath the pile of E-Heros, a glow appeared and when the three E-Heroes got off, a normal but unconscious Bubbleman was there.

"Where am I?" Bubbleman said in a dizzy tone after he woke up a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"He reverted back to his original form since he cant be Neo Bubbleman for a long time." Bladedge explained.

"Impressive duel," a sinister voice said.

"Who is there?" Wynn said a little scared.

" I know that voice anywhere!" Mana said in a bitter tone, " Dark Magician."

"WHAT!" Yugi said in shock.

"Not Mahado, he is the purple one, and this is Arkana, the Red one," Mana explained.

"So, there are two Dark Magicians here?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Mana responded.

"Correct," Arkana said, appearing out of a shadow. His silver hair swayed a little as he approached Mana.

"So, you are still under my former comrade's wing little Mana?"

"Yes, but I haven't decided to betray the Magician Cult, like you did," Mana said glaring at the other Magician.

"Bah, honor, protecting the Dominion Decree, there is supposed to be only one powerful force here, and that is of my master!" Arkana said.

"Who is your master?" Necroshade barked.

"Exodia!" Arkana said, smiling.

"Impossible, he is sealed into five gems," Amanda said.

"I have all five here!" Arkana said, revealing five gemstones.

"Sorry of disturbing you, so I will be on my way,"

Arkana slowly vanished into thin air laughing like a maniac.

"What is so this Magician Cult?" Bastion asked Mana.

"It is a group of Spellcasters who can harness the full power of the Powerstones, the source of the Dominion Relics and all magicians' powers originate from, or have the power that is the same kind as my master, Mahado," Mana explained. "There is also one beast however that has also harnessed the Powerstone's power itself, we call it Cerberus."

"Whoa, and where is Mahado anyway?" Chazz asked.

"I don't know, since the attack at Skyscraper, Master Mahado has simply vanished. Anyway, we must get those five gems before Arkana can resurrect Exodia, who has been once a protector of the Dominion, but turned on us because he wanted more power."

Yugi nodded and looked at everyone else.

"We better get going now, there is no time to spare." he said to everyone.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

AGGH, FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

How is Hero's Fate so far? Like that I have the Silver haired crimson suit Dark Magician as a villain and as well as Exodia. I will reveal why I had Exodia be a villain as well.

Please Comment!

Blazorna Santori


	14. Night of Tranquility

Chapter 14: Night of Tranquility

Alexis was in her room with Burstiantrix, Mana, and Amanda at a hotel that was almost completely empty if there was no staff there.

"So, how is the Dominion so far?" Amanda asked Alexis.

"Beautiful, yet awkward," Alex replied, smiling, "Like the town here."

"Yes, I like Dragon's Heart since it is almost like home," Burstinatrix said, lying on a bed stretching.

Sparkman was yawning, still awake while Joey, Bubbleman and Jaden were already snoring away, the three on the same bed, but away from each other.

"Why can't I get a good night's sleep?" Sparkman complained.

Necroshade was looking at the full moon while Ocean was polishing his staff. Bladedge was meditating while Avian read a book. "Quiet night, perfect tranquility, shame all the Dominion can be like this place." Bladedge said.

"I agree." Ocean said.

Yugi, Syrus, Wildheart and Hero Kid were busy having fun with a card game Yugi brought with him by accident. Syrus was tied with Yugi for first place while Hero Kid was second and Wildheart was dead last.

"Me Lose," Wildheart said, showing his hand to the other three.

Hiita, Aussa, Wynn, and Eria were out of their room exploring.

Skull and his comrades were on night watch and the Elemental Charmers slipped passed them and went to the arcade that was in the lobby.

"I-I-I d-don't think this is a good idea." Wynn whimpered, scared of being in trouble.

"Don't worry about it, Wynn," Hiita said.

"O-okay…" Wynn said.

The four went into the game room and saw a little reptile standing upright on two legs, trying to reach a joystick on the arcade game he was at. The green reptile's tail went limp, lowered his head and started to cry.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Eria asked, stepping forward to comfort the little reptile.

"I can't play the game because I am small," the reptile said, sniffling a bit.

"There there, I am Eria, and it will be fine, I can help you out," Eria said, introducing herself, "And you are?"

"I am Gigobyte, and thank you" Gigobyte said, wiping his tears away.

Eria looked around and found a chair and with caution, she dragged it to the game and Gigobyte smiled happily as he hopped on the chair and started playing.

"Why did you help out the newt?" Hiita asked.

"Because he needed help." Eria answered.

"Fine, and if he comes with us, he is your responsibility." Mana said as she appeared out of thin air. Gigobyte saw Mana and his eyes sparkled in awe.

"Do you have a mommy or daddy?" Mana asked Gigobyte in a soft, caring tone.

The little reptile shook his head slowly in sadness.

"I am alone," Gigobyte said, as he stopped playing his game.

"Poor thing," Wynn said stroking Gigobyte's head softly.

"You want to come with us, little one?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Gigobyte said as he walked to Eria and looked at her, "if it is okay with Big Sister Eria."

Eria smiled and hugged him. "Of course it is okay!" she said happily.

"Okay, now that is over with, exactly why are you four doing out of your room?" Mana said, glaring at the Elemental Charmers.

"eh-heh, we were looking for something to drink," Hiita lied.

Mana lowered her eyebrows and was skeptical about what Hiita said.

"Right…" Mana said before she sighed. "You are not going to have any fun tomorrow for that, and it is for all of you."

The charmers groaned in disappointment before Mana sent them to their room. Gigobyte was with Mana.

"Am I in trouble?" Gigobyte asked.

"No," Mana said, petting the little reptile, "Go to your big sis now."

Gigobyte smiled and ran after Eria.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -

Okay, I wanted to have the Charmers to get their familiars. So I am starting with Eria and Gigobyte/Gagagigo. I know of the other 3 so don't bother telling me them, but I do want however, is reviews, and if you have an idea on how to have Gigobyte corrupted and become an evildoer, let me know ASAP!

Blazorna Santori


	15. Wings of Fate

Chapter 15: Wings of Fate

Five weeks went by since Jaden and the others left Dragon's Heart to move ahead to find Zerato. The gang is resting in a wasteland that seems to be derived of animals; Gigobyte was clinging to Eria, scared. Mana and Skull were in the front, with Freed and Gearfried in the rear. Amanda was complaining that the ground is too rocky and cold. Hero Kid and Avian were in the sky looking for a nearby town of any kind. Avian turned to the left before he got hit in the face by a kick. Hero Kid was hit from the back and both crashed into the ground.

Burstinatrix saw Avian falling and ran to catch him while Clayman went after Hero Kid.

The two were caught but after that, five silhouettes flew to the group but they stopped and hovered.

"What are you doing here Trespassers?" a Harpie Girl asked.

"You are in our Territory." A spiky blue haired Harpie said

"Leave now," the orange, short haired Harpie said.

"We don't like your kind, trespassers!" the long magenta-purple haired Harpie stated.

"Easy sisters," a young long blonde haired Harpie pleaded.

"They may have not meant to come here on purpose," The Male Harpie said.

"Forgive us, but we came here on purpose, since this area is in the direction of our destination we are going to." Bastion said, bowing a little.

The blue haired Harpie snapped and tried to claw Bastion but her siblings stopped her.

"You're here to steal the Relic aren't you!" the blue haired Harpie barked.

"The Relic?" Alexis asked, "As in the Dominion Relic?"

"Seems to me that they are familiar with the Dominion Relics, Ava." The male harpie said to the blue haired one.

"Whatever Aero," Ava spat.

"Iris?" the orange haired harpie asked, looking at her magenta haired sister.

"It is okay, Akari," Iris said to her orange haired sister.

"You are cute," the young harpie said to Avian.

Burstinatrix growled and a crimson flame burned around her.

"Thank you, I think, I am Avian," Avian said smileing.

" I am Mokoto," the blond haired harpie said, blushing slightly.

"WAIT, DID YOU SAY YOU ARE NAMED AVIAN!" Aero shouted.

"Do they know you?" Bubbleman whispered to Avian, slinking to him.

"Yes, since I am part Harpie myself." Avian said, "My mother was a Harpie while my father was a great warrior."

"After all these years, you finally are finally spilling the beans about why you have your wings!" Sparkman said.

"Anyway, if you want the Relic, you got to duel me for it, for I am its guardian." Iris said, as an emerald Duel disk appeared, "It is called the Etoile Rod."

Alexis stepped forward and got her duel disk activated.

"I have this weird feeling that this one is mine." Alexis said.

"Very well," Iris said as she drew her hand. "Let's go!"

Alexis nodded and drew her hand.

"LET"S DUEL!" they both said in unison.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

This is a short one, I know, but I feel that it is time that I give a bit of history to each E-Hero's past. How do you like Avian's choice of Parents, I had to figure a way of how he has wings. Next up is going to be the reason everyone's favorite comical duo, Bubbleman and Hero Kid. Keep on sending reviews for Hero's Fate! Origato!

Blazorna Santori


	16. Aerial Warriors

Chapter 16: Aerial Warriors

Note: for Pictures of E-Heroes Ocean and Airman, go to

and type in their names in the search engine there.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

LP: 4000/4000

"I will start!" Iris said as she drew her sixth card.

"I will activate Harpie's Hunting Ground and summon Harpie Lady in Attack Mode. And due to my field spell she gains 200 points."

(Harpie Lady: 1500/1400)

"I place one card Face down and end turn." Iris said.

"okay, and now, I summon Blade Skater in Defense and place one Card Face down as well," Alexis said, "Your move."

"Very well, now, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode and she also gains 200 points to her attack mode." Iris said as her second Monster appears. (Cyber Harpie Lady: 2000/1300)

" Now, Destroy her facedown!" Iris said as the Cyber Harpie leaped and shattered Alexis' trap card by stomping it.

"What happened?" Alexis demanded.

" That was my Hunting Grounds' second effect, you see, whenever I normal or special summon a monster named Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field for each one summoned." Iris explained.

"But your Cyber Harpie Lady doesn't count then!" Skull said, raising an arm blade at Iris to accuse her.

"My Cyber Harpie's effect lets me treat her name as Harpie Lady instead of Cyber Harpie Lady." Iris added.

"Not Good," Hero Kid said.

"I end turn." Iris said.

"I now play Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to form my Cyber Blader, and now with her effect, her Attack and Defense are doubled. Now go attack Harpie Lady with Cyber Light Blast!" Alexis said. Cyber Blader nodded and created a small orb of pink light and hurled it at Harpie Lady, destroying her.

LP: 4000/1300

"I end turn." Alexis said.

Iris growled as she drew her card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, and now, I activate my two Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady 3 in Attack mode and another Cyber Harpie Lady in defense, and I end turn." Iris said.

"I now summon Cyber Gymnast in defense and activate her effect by discarding my Cyber Petit Angel," Alexis said as she discarded the monster from her hand, "You see, when I discard a card from my hand to the graveyard, Cyber Gymnast destroys one face-up monster in attack mode, Now Destroy one of the Cyber Harpie Ladies!" Cyber Gymnast jumped and flipped into the air before kicking one of the Cyber Harpies, destroying it.

"Now, Attack Harpie Lady 3 and end this duel!" Alexis said as Cyber Blader kicked the Blue haired Harpie with the Axel blade on her foot.

LP: 4000/0

"I lost?!" Iris said as she fell to her knees, eyes showing disbelief.

"You need to focus a little more on trap cards," Alexis said walking to Iris.

Aero wasn't in sight for a moment but returned with a rod that had Etoile Cyber's colors and a pink orb at the end.

"You proved that you are a great duelist so, you have the right to have this," Iris said before she nodded to Aero. Aero nodded back and gave Alexis the Etoile Rod, but just when Alexis touched it, it began to glow crimson and her duel disk changed colors as the light merged with it. Her duel disk looked the same but the monster card slots were red while the duel disk was a pale sky blue and the blue orbs were pink now.

"What does the Etoile Rod do?" Mana asked.

"It is said that the wielder can be able to be more flexible than a contortionist, and have reflexes better than a harpie herself." Mokoto said.

Akari and Ava nodded in agreement.

"I am going to love this ability!" Alexis said as she did a few no handed back flips then a few perfect cartwheels.

"I do too," Bubbleman and Chazz said in unison, drooling a little.

"You do huh?" Burstinatrix said, giving the two the death glare.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to look at her skirt!" Chazz said, as he covered his head to protect it. Burstinatrix ignored Chazz and with a snap of her fingers, she consumed both Chazz and Bubbleman in flames. After the flames died down, Bubbleman and Chazz were both face down, slightly charred and waving white flags.

"Serves you perverts right!" Burstinatrix said.

After Avian picked up the two burn victims, he turned to Aero. "I sense he is nearby." Avian said to him. Aero nodded and flew to the sky, followed by Avian.

"Who did he mean by 'he'?" Bubbleman asked Neos.

"I think it's Airman that Avian was talking about," Sparkman said. "He's almost a genius like me."

Syrus heard a faint roar and turn his head. "Did anyone else hear that noise?" he asked, scared slightly.

"You forgot to feed Mary and Tina again, did your sis?" Mokoto said to Ava.

"No it was Akari's turn." Ava said.

"I KNEW I FORGOTTEN SOMETHING!" Akari said, screaming in panic.

"Um who are Mary and Tina?" Bladedge asked.

"Our pet dragons" Akari said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I hate dragons," Necroshade said.

Two Pink wyvern-like dragons flew into view and the adult landed first, but on Bubbleman. "MARY, GET OFF OF THE FUNNY GUY NOW!!!" Mokoto shouted, flying to the dragon, which also off the ground. Bubbleman was halfway buried face-down into the ground. Ocean sighed as he pulled up the E-Hero from the ground.

Avian was with Aero but he lost him in a cloud. Avian closed his eyes and focused on hearing for any sounds, but failed. When he opened his eyes, a sonic boom hit him, knocking him off balance, but Avian stayed in the air. Avian saw a blurry figure coming to him but stopped instantly several meters away.

"Sorry about that," Aero said, "Thought you could fly as fast as me."

"Not fast enough to create sonic booms my friend." Avian said, shaking his head slightly and laughing. Aero laughed with him as well.

"What's so funny?" a voice said.

"Nothing, Airman," Avian said to a figure that was behind him without turning.

Airman sighed and flew to Avian's front.

"Why are you doing here?" Avian asked, acidly.

"Because, I am here to find the Dominion Relics, and I have one myself, the Cyber Lance." Airman said, revealing a lance that was almost exactly like a Cyber Dragon but the mouth and tail protruded two energy blades.

"That is not yours!" Aero said at once and rammed Airman, causing him to retaliate by slashing at the male harpie.

"AGGH!" Airman said as he was hit by Aero's arm sword, before Aero started falling straight to the ground, with a single large slash mark on his face going to his left side of the torso.

"NO!" Avian said as he folded his wings in and dove after Aero.

"Don't worry, I won't die, just make sure my card is safe." Aero said weakly, smiling a little before he closed his eyes and started to glow yellow, his body turning into a orb of yellow light before shrinking and started to change into a card. Avian opened his wings right away and recoiled a little due to the backlash before he landed.

"BASTARD!" Avian shouted to Airman.

"I didn't mean to!" Airman said in a gloomy tone as he landed next to Avian.

The card finished glowing when it landed on the ground; Avian slowly walked and picked it up. "I promise Aero, I will protect your card with my life!" Avian whispered to the "Harpie's Brother" card. "You better come with me, Airman."

Airman only nodded silently.

Airman and Avian arrived back to where Jaden and the others where at.

"Hey guys, where is Allan?" Joey asked.

"His name is AERO IDIOT!" Akari said, whapping him behind his head hard.

"Where is my big brother?" Mokoto asked in a worried tone.

"He is… he is…" Avian said, fists clenching.

"gone," Airman said, " because of me and my carelessness."

Mokoto's eyes began to water and she sniffled as she hugged Hero Kid, waiting to be comforted. Hero Kid blushed and slowly wrapped his shaking arms around her, weakly hushing her.

"He isn't gone for good I mean, he is just carded," Airman said.

"Carded?" Zane asked.

"That is the ability of the Dominion Relic called the Cyber Lance," Mana explained,

"It also enables its true wielder to be able to communicate with machinery."

"Wow, is the Cyber Lance with you?" Eria asked as Gigobyte was next to her.

"Yes, and I believe I should give it to its true master," Airman said taking out a cylinder that extended into the lance and it glowed silver-grey. Zane's duel disk glowed and the two merged together, when the glow died, a silver Duel disk that looked like a piece of a computer's circuit board, but in other words, remained the same.

"Did you already defeat the guardian of the relic?" Zane asked.

"No, because I AM the guardian, but I believe you don't need to beat me in a duel to earn it, I can tell by your eyes you are already worthy." Airman said before turning to the Harpies. "I am sincerely and truly sorry about your brother, Iris, Mokoto, Ava, Akari. I want to make it up to you, but I can- " Airman said before he was interrupted by Mana.

"Aero is alright, we just need to go see Chronos the Time Wizard, he can age the magic away with no problem." Mana said.

"Can I come with you so I can be there to see my brother?" Akari asked.

"Talk to Avian," Bubbleman said, pointing to him.

"You don't have to ask," Avian said, smiling at Akari, "As the humans would say it, 'The more the merrier!'" One by one, the group began to nod.

"Thank you," Akari said before she hugged Avian affectionately.

"YOU LONELY JERK!!!" Burstinatrix bellowed, blushing deeply, as she launched fireballs while chasing Avian, who was carrying Akari in his arms.

"Seems like little Burstinatrix has some competition for Avi- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! SOMEBODY PUT THIS FIRE OUT!!!" Bubbleman screamed running around, his whole body on fire, due to a combo strike of Burstinatrix and the Dragons' fireballs. Ocean sighed and covered his face with his left hand. After a few minutes running in circles, Bubbleman was entirely black and landed face down to the ground.

"Thanks you two." Burstinatrix said to the pet dragons, petting their snouts.

"Oh, and Alexis," Mokoto said to Alexis before giving her a card, "I forgot that with the Etoile Rod, you can use spell cards like they are real magic, so here, take this and one of us will come when you need support in tough spots,"

"This is the Elegant Egotist card!" Alexis said after she saw the card, "Thank you and I will only use it in an emergency."

"Rest for the night," Iris said. "It is almost dark now."

Everyone nodded.

"Airman, you're coming with us," Bladedge said to Airman, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright." Airman said, nodding.

- - - - --- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

WHOAH! I think this is the longest chapter of Hero's Fate to date! I know Zane didn't duel for his Relic, but doing the math for the duels' LP totals are a pain at times.

Well, anyway, how am I doing so far with the humor? Let me know!

Blazorna Santori


	17. Familiarity

Chapter 17: Familiarity

Syrus looked at the mountains that Mana said Chronos was at. It has been two days since they said good bye to Iris, Mokoto and Ava and left their Hunting grounds. Avian kept an eye on Airman since he is almost like a loose cannon at times, but for a few hours, he had the feeling someone is following them. The group stopped to rest near a lake and Gigobyte and Eria went to the waters edge and played with each other. Akari looked around for any sign of trouble but relaxed after she felt safe. Amanda sighed and looked at Burstinatrix, jealous that she is older than herself. Aussa, Wynn, and Hiita were away from the group in a huddle.

"I wish I can learn to do magic like Mistress Mana," Aussa said. "I heard that the Time Wizard can either make you older or younger, at the right price."

"I want to see how we look as older teenagers or adults, I mean, I hate being a flat," Hiita pouted, "And I am twelve."

"I know, but I want to see how pretty I will be." Wynn said.

"What's going on?" Eria asked, hands on her hips and leaning forward smiling, Gigobyte was by her side, laughing happily.

"We were talking about how we would look like as teens," Aussa said, pushing her glasses up a bit with a finger.

"Really huh?" Amanda said, smirking at the Charmers,

"What is it Amanda?" Wynn asked.

"I came here to tell you that there is a little creature behind you." Amanda said.

Wynn turned her head and was face to face with a Petit Dragon, who immediately rubbed its snout on her cheek affectionately.

"How cute!" Eria said.

"Well well, seems like you got a little friend now," Aussa said, but she caught sight of a little squirrel that was chucking large nuts at Bubbleman, who seemed to have been out cold for a while now. Aussa pointed to Bubbleman and the girls laughed at the sight that a little Vermin has beaten up someone who was way bigger than itself.

"Easy there," Aussa said calmly, "He didn't mean to scare you."

The Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness stopped pummeling bubbleman with nuts and stared at Aussa blankly. Aussa smiled and slowly walked to the marmot, which was poised to chuck a nut at her if necessary. Aussa stopped and smiled abit more, while the vermin started to cautiously fly to her. Eria and Wynn went to Bubbleman to check him out, but all that was wrong was that Bubbleman had a large bump on his head. The Petit Dragon and Gigobyte stayed with Hiita, who was watching Aussa and the marmot. Amanda was hiding behind a rock now since the vermin was nearby her. "Scardycat!" Gigobyte said to Amanda. Amanda pouted and walked away, slowly. The marmot was now face to face with Aussa before it squeaked and landed on her shoulder. " Want to join me?" Aussa asked as she scratched it underneath its chin. "Let's see how they handle with the others," Wynn said as the Petit Dragon curled itself around her neck like a necklace and fell asleep.

"Agreed." Eria said, raising a fist into the air.

Amanda was at a different area of the lake and was skipping a few rocks. She hurled a stone before picking up a stone disc unaware, wishing she was a little older and be more attractive than Burstinatrix so she could get the boys' attention. The disc began to glow and got Amanda engulfed in the light as well, but only for a few minutes. After the glow faded away, Amanda groaned and grabbed her head, which was aching.

"OW! My head!" she said in a more adult voice before she jumped up, startled.

Amanda went to the water's edge and saw her reflection; she looked like an adult now, 19 to be exact. Amanda gasped and noticed she still was holding the disc, after a moment of thinking, she noticed it was a clock of some kind..

"What happened? I feel the same, but yet I am older," Amanda asked herself looking at the Pyro Clock of Destiny.

"AMANDA!" Mana's voice yelled out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"OVER HERE!!!" Amanda shouted, running to the group.

Chazz, Bubbleman, Joey, and Hero Kid were checking out Amanda's new body and Bubbleman accidentally groped Amanda by the breasts, causing her to scream in shock and gave him a hard slap, but the hand glowed gold before making its mark on Bubbleman's cheek. After impact, Bubbleman's head jerked to the side before flying straight into the middle of the lake. Everyone was wide-eyed at what they saw, and Alexis, Mana, and Burstinatrix each held up three "10" signs.

"What is with the signs?" Bastion asked Alexis.

"Knowing Bubbleman there, we decided to rate his consequences after doing something perverted," Alexis explained, "It is pretty fun as well."

"I didn't know I could do that!" Amanda said staring at her still glowing hand.

"Possibly you also had your magic matured as well as your body." Mana said.

"Nice," Amanda said, smirking a little before showing them the clock, "THIS is the reason why I am this way."

"I know I saw that thing before," Bastion said, thinking for a minute. "I remember, it is the Pyro Clock of Destiny that I saw someone use once before coming to Duel Acadamy."

"Chronos is the only one who possesses this clock in solid form." Mana said, pacing a bit.

"Something bad must have happened to him." Bladedge said. Syrus heard a sound and turned his head slowly, seeing two cloaked figures coming towards the group. "Jay, we have company!" he said to Jaden, scared. Jaden turned and saw the figures as well. The cloaked figures were swaying as they walked, clearly showing that the two were about to collapse from fatigue. The cloaked figures stopped but almost lost balance before two bird-like hands from the smaller one were revealed and the hands pulled down the hood, revealing a familiar face.

"MOKOTO!!!" Akari said in shock, running to her little sister.

"I found her alone a while back," the other cloaked person said, in a feminine voice.

"Who are you, and thank you for looking after my sister." Akari said, hugging Mokoto, who was crying in joy.

"I am known by many as the Different Dimension Warrior Lady, but I am named Hikari." The hooded figure flung off her cloak, revealing the brunette warrior that is called D.D. Warrior Lady.

"Iris… Ava… captured… Dragons…" Mokoto said weakly and softly, so soft that it could barely be heard.

"Hikari, right, Why are you here?" Sparkman asked.

"Because, my world was attacked by Drago's army of dragons, and I was the only one to escape to this place, but not without a price. I am in exile now, because I was a coward," Hikari said, "The little one and her two Oneechan were attacked by this gigantic dragon, It had blades for wings and was on two feet, and it was red and black in color, and it captured Mokoto-san's sisters."

"what was with the 'san' thing?" Hero Kid asked, looking at Sparkman.

" 'San' is a commonly used honorific or honorable suffix used in Japan in the Human World, but inhabitants of the Different Dimension use them as well." Sparkman explained.

"OHHH, okay!" Hero Kid said, nodding.

Bubbleman came out of the lake, covered in plants, a bright crimson hand mark was on his left cheek. "SHE IS A DEMON!!!" he shouted hysterically before Sparkman sighed and zapped him until he was out cold.

"Idiot!" he said dryly to Bubbleman.

"Where are Iris and Ava?" Avian asked Hikari.

" I don't know, Avian-sama." Hikari said.

" It is okay." Ocean said calmly.

Airman was silent but was staring at Bubbleman, who was sparking here and there throughout his body.

Gigobyte was scared and hugged Eria's legs. Eria kneeled down and hugged him.

"It is okay Gigobyte," she said. Aussa turned her head, petting her familiar on its head while it was asleep.

"So, who is going to help Mokoto?" Avian said, looking at the group.

"I will," a sinister voice said. Everyone turned to look at Bubbleman's area, where a skulled like demon, a man wearing a dragon like outfit, and a winged man with blades protruding out of his own skeleton like flesh were standing. "Demise, Drago, Sillva, what are you three bastards doing here?!" Neos said, poised to fight.

"To take that little bitch with us," Demise said, pointing to Mokoto, "She knows of the wielders of the Dominion Relics, so we were going to interrogate her."

"Leave her alone!" Joey said, his fists ready. Demise laughed and like he teleported, though all he did was move very quickly, grabbed Joey by the face and lifted him with ease.

"Let me go you bastard!" Joey shouted, muffled by the palm of Demise's hand.

"Not until I get what I want!" Demise said harshly before he squeezed his hand, making Joey scream in pain.

"LEAVE JOEY ALONE!" Yugi shouted, before he lunged at Demise. Demise flicked him to the side with one hand.

"Stop it!" Akari cried, as she curled up and held her head, crying.

"Why?" Demise asked.

"Because, I am one of the wielders you seek!" Zane said.

"Same here," Alexis said.

"Me too, and why do you want us?" Jaden asked.

"I want those Relics! And I can only do that if I beat you in a duel, a REAL duel." Demise said before throwing Joey to the side, and he smirked.

"I don't think so!" Bladedge said, as the E-Heroes stepped in front of the three Dominion Relic wielders.

"You have to go through us first!" Airman said, pointing at Demise.

"You no beat us!" Wildheart declared, drawing his sword.

" Drago, Sillva, let's go! " Demise said.

"Alright then." Drago said.

"NO!" a loud, deep voice said, "Return at once!"

"Fine." Demise said as a black and violet portal opened and the three evil monsters stepped into it. The portal vanished and everyone relaxed a little.

"What was that voice?" Mana asked.

"I don't know," Crowler said, "I don't know."

- - - - --- - -

It is about time that I had Amanda Level up, she was LV3 until this chapter, now she is LV5. I hope you liked how I did that, since I had to figure of a way to level her up, and I liked the result personally. I hoped you liked this chapter and remember, keep the reviews coming!!

Blazorna Santori.


	18. Clever Like a Fox

Chapter 18: Clever Like a Fox

WARNING: This Chapter has mild sexual humor and suggestive themes. Read at own risk!

The gang was in a town full of only human like monsters and was in an inn.

Amanda, Akari, Alexis, Mokoto, Burstinatrix, and Mana in their own room, while the others were in their own rooms. Amanda was talking to Burstinatrix about Bubbleman's perverted actions at the lake. Amanda laughed when she learned that Bubbleman had the slap mark on his cheek still, since that happened about a week ago now. Alexis was combing her hair while she was listening to Mana and Akari conversation about Hikari's way of talking. Mokoto was asleep since she was still exhausted. "She is so peaceful when she sleeps," Mana said, looking at Mokoto. Amanda and Burstinatrix finished talking and Amanda said she was going to take a bath. Mana said that she and Alexis would join her later. Amanda nodded and walked to the open air bath. After she changed and went to the bath, she saw a figure there in the heavy cloud of steam.

"Who is there?" Amanda asked, holding on to her towel.

The figure twitched and looked at Amanda before falling into the water.

Amanda ran straight into the spring and ran as fast as she could to the figure.

The figure was actually Hikari, who was face down on the ledge. Amanda rolled her to her back and Hikari's eyes were swirls and a lump was visible on her forehead.

"Poor thing," Amanda said, brushing her forehead a little. Amanda noticed that Hikari wasn't wearing a towel, and then noticed that her own is missing. She heard faint footsteps and she screamed in panic. The footsteps got louder and three silhouettes were visible in the steam. All Amanda did was hugging Hikari screaming like crazy before she fainted. Hikari woke up to the screaming and blushed deeply when she saw what Amanda was doing to her.

Alexis, Burstinatrix, and Mana appeared and Alexis stopped in stared at Hikari and Amanda, who was still unresponsive.

"Are you two-?" Mana said before her mouth was covered by Burstinatrix and Alexis's hands.

"I was startled and thought you two were…" Alexis said, blushing deeply as she looked at Amanda and Hikari, who were both fully dressed.

"Were a couple? No, you only just misunderstood the situation, Alexis-Sama." Hikari said, blushing deeply. Amanda was fidgeting, nervous about what she did and what is going to happen.

"C-c-can we keep this a secret, the others will most likely believe that Hikari and I are a couple, even though that is not true." Amanda said, blushing way deeper than Hikari herself.

"Understood loud and clear Amanda." Mana said, nodding and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amanda smiled weakly and Mana smiled back cheerfully.

" I hope it's okay as long as no one else saw what happened, Amanda-sama." Hikari said.

"JACKPOT!!!" Bubbleman said, holding a camcorder in his hands. He was originally trying to set up a prank for Hero Kid and catch it on Camera, but instead, he has captured Amanda hugging Hikari like it was the end of the world. Bubbleman was determined to tell all the guys about this.

Amanda was nervous as she walked back to her room because in the hot springs incident, but she felt that she was being recorded then. All of a sudden, she heard Bubbleman saying "JACKPOT!" loudly. She stopped and wondered wondered if he found a bag of Monra over there. She shrugged and resumed walking to her room.

Hiita was walking saw Joey, Bubbleman, and Chazz in a huddle, looking at something.

"She has a nice body." Joey said.

"I wish Alexis didn't have that towel on her." Chazz said in a complaining tone.

"But noticed Amanda and Hikari there, hugging each other?" Bubbleman said, pointing to what the trio was watching at.

"AHH YEAH!" Joey declared.

"SHHHH!" Bubbleman said, "You want to have Burstinatrix skin us alive?"

"No." Joey said softly, a little scared.

"Just keep this quiet and see if we can get dates with these girls." Bubbleman said.

"Okay," Chazz and Joey said in unison before they went to their room.

"Perverted bastards." Hiita spat softly yet acidly. She ran to her room to tell the other charmers.

Aussa was reading with her Archfiend Marmot, Eria was cuddled up with Gigobyte, both asleep, and Wynn was busy playing quietly with her Petit Dragon when Hiita barged into the room. Aussa and Wynn looked up at their friend and asked what was happening. Hiita explained about what she saw and heard in the hallway.

"And if it is a video recording, Amanda, Hikari, and the others will be forced to date those perverts," Hiita said, "We've got to stop them before it's too late for them!"

"Fine, just make sure that we get whatever the thing is from Bubbleman at least." Aussa said, thinking a little. The Marmot perched on her head shook a little as if it was cold.

"How can those two sleep through this?" Hiita said, a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head as she watched Eria and Gigobyte sleeping still.

"Forget her and let's go!" Aussa said, swinging her arm, gesturing them to go.

Eria woke up and saw Wynn about to leave. "Did I sleep through anything good?" she asked, rubbing an eye. "Nope, want to help us save some girls their dignity Snowflake?" Hiita asked.

"Sure!" Eria said happily as she ran out of her room.

"So the plan is to distract the three as long as possible so Aussa's Marmot can grab the thing that those guys have?" Eria said as she was given info about what was going on.

"How about we do the one thing we know we are good at, changing our appearances and age!?" Wynn suggested.

"PERFECT!" Hiita said as she chanted a little and her staff appeared out of no where.

The others did the same thing.

"Ready?" Hiita asked. One by one, the other three nodded yes.

"Okay, let's go for it" Hiita said as she chanted an aging spell.

After Hiita finished chanting, the four were in 16 year old bodies.

"This will do!" Aussa said.

"And we got two knock outs here!" Hiita said, wrapping her arms around Wynn and Eria and grinning happily.

"Let's get going." Aussa said, sighing a little.

The charmers went to their room and left their staffs there, and changed their clothing.

Bubbleman and Joey were arm wrestling each other with Chazz being their judge. Joey won after a few intense minutes. The three heard a knock on the door and Joey got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw four girls wearing almost too skimpy outfits. Joey turned, grinning and there were also signs of a nosebleed about to happen. "Boys, we got a good group of ladies outside this door and they are some fine beauties!" he said happily. Chazz immediately started to groom his hair, while Bubbleman was just standing there, drooling, thinking of what the girls looked like. Joey opened the door and let the charmers in.

_How did I wind up as a cat-girl wearing almost too naughty school girl top and a mini skirt that is not even covering my panties that well?_ Wynn whined to herself mentally, she was blushing like crazy since she was dressed up as a risqué cat girl wearing a naughty school girl outfit.

_That Hiita is going to pay for this humiliating outfit!_ Aussa thought as she was wearing a bunny girl costume, blushing as well.

_I like this swimsuit a lot. It's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!!!_ Eria thought as she was wearing a semi-risqué blue bikini.

_If this doesn't work, I won't know what will work on these perverts._ Hiita thought loudly as she smiled at the boys in a flirty way, wearing an enchantress outfit.

Bubbleman and Joey both looked and smiled at each other in approval. Chazz was acting like a gentleman however and the charmer's plan came into action.

Hiita planed that the girls would distract the guys by being "enjoyable company" so that The Archfiend Marmot would be able to snatch the target, a camcorder for Aussa's guess.

The little marmot poked its head in the doorway a few minutes later, and Petit Dragon and Gigobyte did the same as well as a little fox that was at the top of the little totem of heads. The fox sneaked in first followed by the dragon and marmot, Gigobyte was on guard duty, so he had to stay behind. The trio of thieves went to a wardrobe and the Petit Dragon slowly rose to open it slightly and went inside. It was in there for a minute but came out, its head in a sock. The Marmot sniffed around and fluttered to the top of the table and saw something black, rectangular and plastic. It was certain it found something so it grabbed it carefully with its teeth and went to the floor as carefully as possible before darting out. The fox however decided to go underneath a bed and it seemed to stay there. The Archfiend Marmot went to the room and dropped the tape there as it darted back and squeaked a little. Aussa noticed it and gestured the others that they got the target. Wynn was about to be groped by Bubbleman before she said it was time for them to go. She noticed her familiar flying around, its head still in the sock. Eria gingerly snatched the Petit Dragon and removed the sock. The Dragon did a "YUCK!" face, its tongue sticking out a little in disgust. Eria walked out and Wynn darted out but not before Bubbleman kissed her on the lips. The four went to their bedroom and reverted back to their true forms. "HE KISSED YOU! HE KISSED YOU!!" Hiita and Eria said, teasing at Wynn since they both saw Bubbleman landed one on her. Wynn was disgusted and embarrassed. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" she said before she cried.

"It was well worth it since we have this now!" Hiita said as she popped the tape into a VCR, turned the TV on, and pressed "Play". The tape showed an action movie that was Bubbleman's. All the girls were wide eyed, shocked that they failed at their mission.

Hiita felt something fluffy rubbing against her, so she looked down and saw a Fire Fox holding a camcorder in its mouth. "What is that you got there?" she said, picking up the little fox and taking the camcorder and pressed the "Play" button. After she saw the tape, she was blushing like crazy and the fox curled up into her lap and fell asleep.

"Hikari and Amanda are… a couple." Hiita said in shock. She showed the tape and the others were just as shocked.

"WHERE IS THAT TAPE OF HIKARI AND AMANDA NAKED AND HUGGING EACH OTHER?!" Bubbleman wailed loudly the next morning.

"NOT HERE!" Joey said checking under the bed. Chazz groaned and just sat there.

There was a loud bang on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Bubbleman said coldly.

Burstinatrix kicked the door down with ease and Growled at the trio with pure rage.

"To think, that you guys would go this low!" she growled, fists clenched. Bubbleman and Joey were hugging each other in pure terror. Burstinatrix roared in furry before fire escaped the doorway. Joey and Chazz were both out cold, but all three guys were entirely black with soot. Bubbleman was yanked to his feet by Burstinatrix before she started to pummel him in the face with her bare hands.

"DIE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She declared as she punched Bubbleman square in the nose. Bubbleman was now near death's door when Hikari and Amanda came in to see what the racket was. Amanda begged Burstinatrix to spare his life, and Hikari went to check on Chazz and Joey.

"These two are alive, but only out cold." Hikari declared as Burstinatrix tossed Bubbleman like a rag doll with one hand towards a bed. Bubbleman however got his head stuck in the wall and his body was hanging there, toes not even touching the floor.

"He's dead, I know it," Burstinatrix said flatly, walking out of the room.

Amanda and Hikari yanked out Bubbleman from the wall and saw that the knocked out E-Hero had a lot of slap marks and peering inside, Amanda noticed that his face went all the way through to the women's changing room and a blue haired girl was blushing deeply as she covered herself with her towel.

"Sorry about that" Amanda said, poking her head through the hole.

"As long as that pervert doesn't do that again." The blue haired girl said, sighing,

"Did you happen to see anyone named Lucius the Warrior Dai Grepher?"

"Sorry, I didn't, oh, and by the way, my name is Amanda, and you are?" Amanda said, smiling a little.

"Haruna the Shadow Tamer: that is what I am called by many." Haruna said, bowing a little.

"Pleased to meet you." Amanda said.

Gigobyte was chowing down food loudly in chair. Wynn, Aussa, and Eria were watching him with their eyes wide open. The little reptile was on his 12th serving. He burped a little and said he was finished and went to sleep right where he was.

"Sure eats a lot." Eria said, smiling.

"Yep," Wynn said, nodding a little.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -

I hope this is teen acceptable.

I am going to have the Familiar Possessed charmers appearing soon!

Hang in there till then. And are the Charmers and/or Bubbleman worthy of a spin off series? Let me know!!!

If I get enough responses (fourteen at least), NEW FANFIC!!!!!

Blazorna Santori

P.S. I know some of you guys are anxious to learn exactly HOW and when the charmers are going to be possessed, let's just expect to see the first possessment either the next chapter or the one after it.


	19. Tragedy and Change

Chapter 19: Tragedy and Change

A doctor was busy checking out Bubbleman who had his mouth and a majority of his head completely wrapped in bandages. Only thing that wasn't bandaged was his eyes and the top of his head.

"How can he be able to walk almost unscathed let alone alive after a head on impact with a fireball, pummeled into oblivion, and having himself hurled hard enough that his face went all the way through from Burstinatrix and don't forget those hard slaps from Haruna. Is that guy immortal or is he able to withstand a lot of damage?" Bastion asked, watching the examination that was held in Jaden, Yugi, Avian, and Joey's room. Haruna was right beside him and was as surprised as the others.

"So, Haruna, who is this Lucius, a friend of yours?" Jaden asked.

"Kind of more like a comrade, since he found a weapon called the Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, he seemed interested in how evil monsters battled, so he left one day and I haven't heard of him since." Haruna said, as traces of worry were visible in her eyes.

"If you want to, you can tag along if that's alright with Bladedge." Avian said turning his head to the Leader of the E-Heroes, who nodded yes.

"I am honor-bound to you Avian-sama." Haruna said, kneeling down to him. Avian and Hikari were wide eyed. "Did you say 'Avian-sama'?" they both said in unison.

"I am of the A-Forces, so I must do what the humans in the country of Japan say when addressing one by a name," Haruna said looking at them, "It is part of our honor."

"Ohh-kay…" Avian said, a sweat drop appearing. The doctor finished the check-up and said that Bubbleman was okay. Bubbleman took off the bandages revealing red slap marked cheeks. Hero Kid laughed on the spot before Bubbleman lunged at him and the two got into a brawl.

"Why do those two go at it often?" Yugi asked, looking at Neos.

"Dunno." Neos said, shrugging.

"We can explain first hand," Sparkman said as he and Burstinatrix entered the room.

"Same with Avian." Burstinatrix added.

Avian nodded and sat down on the bed, as Burstinatrix leaned against a wall, her arms crossed and Sparkman sat in a chair next to Avian.

"Where should we start at?" Avian asked.

"What about when Hero Kid first joined us?" Sparkman suggested.

"Good place to start at." Burstinatrix said as Avian nodded.

"This happened about three years ago now, Bubbleman was busy…" Avian said.

- - - - - - - -

3 years ago

- - - - - - - -

"Always before I get it down!" Bubbleman said as he heard Avian calling for him.

Bubbleman was in his magician get up and practicing how to make a bouquet appear out of his wand. Bubbleman went to Sparkman's lab, where he was asked to meet Avian at.

Avian appeared with a nervous boy beside him.

"Meet our newest recruit; he didn't want to be billed as an 'E-Hero', so he came up with the name 'Hero Kid' himself. " Avian said, introducing Bubbleman to Hero Kid.

"We have no room for scaredy cats." Bubbleman said instantly, almost in a heartless tone.

"What about you and Robotic monkeys?" Avian asked.

Bubbleman twitched a bit and coughed an "ahem."

"That is just a _thing_, a THING!!" he said defensively.

"No wonder why he was said to be the weakest E-Hero." Hero Kid said flatly.

"I AM JUST AS STRONG AS OUR LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!" Bubbleman roared.

"Weakling." Hero Kid taunted over and over.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BRAT!!!!" Bubbleman bellowed before he lunged at Hero Kid.

- - - - - -

"How immature!" Amanda said.

"How about Neo Bubbleman?" Alexis asked.

"Now that guy is basically created from Bubbleman's biggest fear, robotic monkeys." Avian said, sighing.

- - - - -

Sparkman was busy cleaning an Acrobat Monkey he created for a robot convention, and the monkey was doing all the things that a real one could do. Bubbleman appeared, asking about how his upgrades for the Bubble Blaster were doing, but was greeted by a flying monkey wrench to the face.((author's note: no pun intended)) Bubbleman shook his head but the monkey leaped onto his head and covered his face. Bubbleman pounded at the robot but failed to get it off him. The Monkey started to holler like crazy as the E-Hero of water flailed around the room, heading to a pipe without noticing it. The Acrobat Monkey leaped off Bubbleman's head and it kicked him straight into the pipe, resulting in a head on collision. Sparkman ran to Bubbleman, who was now out cold and the monkey was flinging a hammer around in its grasp. The robotic primate accidently hammered Bubbleman, square in the nads and gut, and Bubbleman screamed in pain after Sparkman released a lightning bolt, waking him just before getting hit in the nads.

The Acrobat Monkey shut down and Bubbleman was in the fetal position, painful sounds escaping from his mouth.

After an hour after the hammer incident, Bubbleman was terrified of the Acrobat Monkey.

-1 Year later-

Bubbleman was at the lab doing maintenance for his Bubble Blaster and saw a robot that was like a firefly. Bubbleman touched it but a spark of static electricity caused the firefly to explode. Bubbleman was black and he came to believe that all machines, cyborgs and robots except for Dark Catapulter and Wroughtweiler were out to get him.

Later into the day, Bubbleman was practicing his magic act in his quarters, but a familiar robotic ape appeared and ruined the cape, and Bubbleman got knocked out by the monkey's tail hitting him on the side of the head. Bubbleman fell but as did, he slowly started to glow, and turned into Neo Bubbleman. Neo Bubbleman woke, got up, swore at the top of his lungs at the robotic simian and grabbed his Bubble Blaster and started firing at it. The Acrobat Monkey fluently dodged the blasts of water, but Neo was furious and released a constant stream of water that made its mark on the mischievous robot. The impact immediately dismantled the robot into a pile of twisted pieces of metal.

"Serves ya right, you dirty ape!" Neo said before reverting to normal Bubbleman. Bubbleman collapsed, out cold still. Sparkman came in and saw what happened to the robot and Bubbleman laying on his back out cold.

"Knew it, it was bound to happen someday," Sparkman said, sighing as he picked up the pieces of the robot and went to his lab.

- - - - -

"That guy has issues alright," Haruna said as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Either way, that alter ego of Bubbleman is a lunatic!" Hiita said as she held her familiar in her arms.

"Well, either way, why is he such a pervert?" Amanda asked.

"Basicly, he was already like that when he joined, although, he is charming in his own way," Burstinatrix said, "He had groped me numerous times but most were on accident. Only twice he did it deliberately, but I was always pulverizing him whenever he did anything even slightly perverted."

"No wonder why he is scared of her, just like you boss." A voice said to Chazz.

"Anyone but him!" Chazz said as he twitched. Slowly he turned his head and saw the Ojama Trio, who leaped up and hugged him.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAKS!!!!!" Chazz wailed before he tried to yank off the Ojamas.

"Not even going to ask." Akari said, twitching a little, looking at the Ojamas. Mokoto peeked behind Mana's back.

"Okay, so now what?" Amanda asked.

"We should check up on Bubbleman." Avian said.

"No need to." Bubbleman said, as he appeared. He gulped a little as he walked past Burstinatrix. "I am alright now."

"Until next time." Alexis said flatly. Amanda nodded, agreeing to what Alexis said.

"So, who do you like?" Hiita said to her fellow charmers after everyone was in their rooms again.

"I kinda like..." Aussa said, blushing a little bit, "Bastion."

"I am not sure who I like," Wynn said.

"I like everyone!" Eria said

"No wonder you are an idiot Eria!" Hiita said, sighing as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"How about you?" Wynn asked, grinning a bit at Hiita.

"All right! All right!" Hiita blurted before her eyes went to the side, blushing a bit herself, "I kinda like Yugi, okay?"

"How sweet!" Eria said, smiling and hugging Hiita.

"I am giving you two seconds to get your grubby paws off of me!" Hiita said in a bossy tone.

All that Neos and Bladedge were doing was getting set for a duel.

"Ready?" Neos asked as his duel disk activated.

"You got that right." Bladedge said as his duel disk (which was the academy disk but it was gold in color and the gem-like spots were emerald green.

4000/4000

"I will start by playing Pot of Greed." Bladedge said as he drew two cards.

"Now I summon Nanobreaker in Defense (1600/1800) and place this card face down to end my turn, your go Neos."

Neos nodded and drew his card.

"Now I summon Oscillo Hero in Defense (1250/700) as well and equip it with the Mist Body Equip spell card, and place a face down card to end my turn." Neos said.

"My turn, and now I summon my Mataza the Zapper (1300/700) and equip him with the Fusion sword- Murasame Blade." Bladedge said.

Mataza's ATK: 2100

"Now I switch my Nanobreaker into attack mode and I will have her destroy your Oscillo Hero, now go!" Bladedge declared as Nanobreaker slashed the Oscillo Hero with her bladed staff.

"You idiot, as long as my Hero is equipped with the Mist Body spell card, It can't be destroyed in battle!" Neos said as he flung his arm to the side outright.

"I am well away, but look." Bladedge said.

The staff's blade started to spark and upon impact, the Oscillo Hero exploded.

"Nanobreaker has a few tricks herself, for whenever she battles a monster that is Level 3 or lower, she destroys it immediately with no damage to either of us." Bladedge explained.

"Now, Mataza, attack Neos directly,TWICE!"

Neos braced himself for one of the two blows but he activated his face down card, Sakuretsu Armor. Neos was then covered in a spiked suit of armor as Mataza was about to attack Neos again, but upon the blade's impact, an black aura crept across the sword from the armor and when it made contact with Mataza, he exploded into shards. The armor then disappeared after Mataza was destroyed.

"Sakuretsu Armor allows me to destroy the attacking monster before its attack hits its target." Neos said.

LP 4000/1900

"Not bad," Bladedge said, nodding. "I end my turn!"

"All I will do to start my turn is play my Graceful Charity, and I will discard my two Sword of Deep Seated spell cards and they go to the top of my deck for their effect, and I now play Lightning Vortex to destroy all your monsters just by discarding my Sinister Serpent that I drew and now I summon Space Mambo (1700/1000) in Attack mode and have it attack you directly!" Neos said. The Gigantic fish appeared and attacked Bladedge. "I end my turn."

LP: 2300/1900

"I will summon my Mechanicalchaser(1850/800) and attack your Mambo!" Neos said.

LP 2300/1750

"I end turn by putting down a card face down." Neos said.

Bladedge nodded before drawing his card and taking his Sinister Serpent from his graveyard to his hand and summoned his Jerry Beans Man and activated Dark Core, Discarding the serpent for the requirement and removed the Mechanicalchaser from play.

"Now finish this!" Bladedge said as Jerry attacked Neos, but Neos chuckled and activated his Negate Attack trap card, stopping the attack. "I end turn."

Neos drew but ended turn. "You win." He said.

"Guess so." Bladedge said as he drew his card and commanded his monster to attack Neos. This time the attack made its mark.

LP: 2300/0

"What is in your hand?" Bladedge asked.

"Only Polymerization and a Sword of Deep-Seated." Neos said, showing him his cards.

"Nice game though." Bladedge said.

Amanda and Hikari were in their room busy talking about what to do if they were thought that they were a couple. Burstinatrix was busy watching Bubbleman in his room as he was working on his deck so he wouldn't do something perverted. Bubbleman stopped what he was doing and turned to the window, looking outside towards a shadowy corner.

A dark figure was in the shadows with Demise, who was barely visible.

"Ready my warrior?" Demise asked.

"Yes," the figure said in a dark, evil and possessed like tone.

"Now go, and bring me any one of our enemies alive here, and if you find that treacherous wench Ruin, let me know immediately!" Demise said as he opened a Dark World portal and walked into it. Bubbleman did not see the figure or Demise

Amanda heard a pair of footsteps that sounded like the owner of them was limping badly. Hikari grabbed her sword and got ready. The footsteps stopped in front of their door and there was banging. "HELP ME!!" a weak voice pleaded before there was a loud thud.

Hikari opened the door and saw Ruin on her side, out cold. Her left leg was bleeding and her dress was in shreds, tears were visible at the stomach and near the thigh areas. The skins exposed at the tears were cut open, like some kind of talon or sword slashed at her.

Amanda stepped away until she was against a wall, scared. "T-That's Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" she said. "Get the others, QUICK!"

"Yes Amanda-Sama," Hikari said running to the others' rooms and banged on each door.

"Why is SHE doing here?" Mana demanded, pointing to the bandaged Ruin, who was in a large t-shirt, with bandages covering her wounds. Bubbleman was armed with his Bubbleblaster that was stored in one of Sparkman's inventions, the Cram Gem as Bubbleman calls it. Sparkman and Bladedge were armed as well. Ruin woke up and sat upright, holding her forehead in a hand. "What happened?" she asked before she noticed the gang. "Hello, there."

Gigobyte and Eria were outside in the hallway with Haruna, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The figure grabbed a large black sword and charged straight into the hallway through a wall. The sound of the wall crumbling alerted Gigobyte who then went to Haruna to tell what he heard. Haruna nodded and told Eria to stay as she and Gigobyte went ahead to the source of the sound. Lucius was staring at Haruna face to face and he smirked evilly. "My, my, surprise to see you here, bitch!" Lucius said as he drew the Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, getting ready for combat. Haruna got her whip ready, but Gigobyte growled and ran towards the Warrior Dai Grepher. Lucius laughed and swung his Flamberge at the familiar, but Gigobyte ducked and the blade missed him. Gigobyte went straight to the arm the held the flamberge and chomped down as hard as he could on the arm near the elbow. Blood was oozing out but it was also leaking a black aura. Lucius laughed evilly as he started to transformed. His outfit ripped to shreds as he became Dark Lucius(LV4). Gigobyte was holding on but the aura entered his mouth and became unconscious. Lucius dropped the Flamberge as he kneeled and a handle erupted straight up through his knee and Lucius pulled out a new sword, covered in black blood. "I was destined to be more powerful," he said in a purely evil tone.

"No," Haruna said, tears started to form. Gigobyte's jaw gave way and released its grip on the now bony skin of Dark Lucius.

"What's going on?" Eria asked as she came into view with the others. She noticed Gigobyte and screamed his name in shock as she ran to him. Lucius started to disappear into thin air as he saw Eria go to Gigobyte.

All Eria did was pick up the knocked out body and hugged it as she cried, begging Gigobyte to wake up and not to leave her. Lucius only laughed maniacally as he vanished. Eria squeezed Gigobyte tightly as she cried.

The group was in the Charmers' room. Mana tried all she could to wake up Gigobyte but she couldn't. Eria was crying still, but she was curled up in a ball. Wynn and Aussa were trying all they could to have Eria stop crying. After Mana said that all they could do is just wait and pray, everyone but Eria left the room. Eria went to where Gigobyte was and layed down beside him, falling asleep.

Gigobyte woke up in the middle of the night and his eyes were now glowing red. The familiar turned his head to see Eria and he softly nipped her arm, enough to have it bleed a little. Gigobyte exhaled a little of the black aura and it entered Eria through the room. The Charmer groaned and was turning side to side, looking like she was having a nightmare. Gigobyte snickered and went to the other charmers and familiars and did the same thing. The familiars morphed into corrupted forms while Gigobyte remained the same. The charmers however were doing what Eria was doing. "Master Demise, please begin the aging spell," Gigobyte said to a shadow. Demise emerged and started to chant.

The Charmers and Gigobyte were soon wrapped up in ribbons of energy and the charmers aged until they were 16 years old. Gigobyte grew into a 19 year old.

"Now, Gigobyte go and-!" Demise said before he was interrupted.

"Forgive me, but I am preferred to be called Gagagigo now." Gagagigo said, bowing.

"Fine, Gagagigo, go and make sure that Eria is yours to command." Demise said before he vanished. Gagagigo nodded and went to Eria. "I am going to make sure you don't follow me, go to sleep Eria my little wench, and have the most pleasurable dream you can think of." He said before he opened a portal. The Familiars entered it and the portal vanished, the Charmers slept.

The next morning, Eria woke up, and yawned. She scratched her head and looked to see how her familiar was doing, but he wasn't there. Eria got up and ran around the hallway, trying to find Gigobyte. After an hour of searching, she started crying again. Aussa came out of their room and slapped Eria. "SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" Aussa said as she growled. Eria sniffled as she looked at her friend. Aussa snorted a little and walked off.

Hiita was next to emerged and growled at Eria. "You are pathetic you bitch!" she said before slaping Eria and walked away. Wynn came out however, a little nervous. Eria cried again, Wynn went to Eria and placed a hand around her shoulders. "You okay sweetie?" Wynn asked.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Eria asked, turning to Wynn. Wynn blushed deeply and said, "It's not true, I like you, Eria." Wynn glanced away and Eria wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into Wynn's neck.

"You mean it?" Eria asked looking at Wynn in the eyes.

"I do, Eria." Wynn said before she kissed Eria on the lips.

Amanda, Mana, Hikari, Akari, and Alexis were going to take a bath but saw Wynn and Eria in their passionate lip lock. Hikari and Alexis were standing there, their jaws hanging open. "How long have they kept this secret?" Mana asked, blushing.

"Don't ask me," Amanda replied. Wynn and Eria heard this and broke their kiss immediately, both blushing beet red.

- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Thoughts

Okay, I decided of merging TWO short chapters into one, since it seems both were more confusing separately than together.

Basicly, I decided that the Charmers as their Familiar Possessed forms would have basicly, in short, the opposite personalities, excluding Hiita, who is more rude and ruthless that before, and I decided to keep the hint of insecurity of Wynn as well.

I MAY possibly do a 3 chapter side story that will have Gagagigo as the main character.

Like before, I won't do it without your opinions. It will be told in how I imagined it with Gagagigo and the Spell/Trap cards that "tell about" his redemption like "Two Man Cell Battle" and "My Body as a Shield". In addition should I do more of the yuri styled humor I had in chapter 18?

Ever since I started Hero's Fate, I always been wondering how many chapters I should have in all. I want this to be at least as long as the DBZ styled Pokemon Fanfic, "Pokewing Z", by Kuwabara Shizuru I am almost mid way now and hope all of you people are enjoying the plot, all the duels, My choice in Names for some of the monsters, and above all: the things I have done to Bubbleman.

When I started this fanfic, I had this only revolving around Avian, but I thought, Hey, things would be more interesting if the GX gang was along for the ride, and later on, I thought that I would treat the Die-Hard fans that watched the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime from the first episode being aired in America for the very first time by having Yugi and Joey (Jounouchi for those who only read the manga or watch the anime in Japanese) coming along for the ride. I know I didn't add Hasselberry or Aster but I am going to promise you that both will appear VERY, VERY soon.

Over 5,300 hits and 50 mainly positive reviews, I am really psyched about how popular this fanfic is! Guess by breaking the grounds by having this involving the E-Heroes, I may have created a totally unique and possibly original fanfic. I know this reminds you of

"Yu-Gi-Oh: Waking the Dragons" a bit by having the Dominion of the Beast being the setting, and having Monsters being real, but I haven't seen many other fanfics that have a lot of other monsters other than Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl being the main characters.


	20. Allegiance

Chapter 20: Allegiance

The gang was back on the road, now at a wasteland, with a few less members of course. Hiita and Aussa were busy trying to act like they were normal. It was tough for Aussa to keep herself from swearing often. Hiita was not having any difficulty due to acting normal. Eria however was gloomier while Wynn stayed by her side. Wynn was being watched carefully by Mana since she heard about the kiss. Eria was trying to be happy but couldn't help but to cry.

"Why do we have to do this damn charade?" Aussa asked Hiita in a cold whisper.

"You want us to be found out?" Hiita said before slapping Aussa.

"Fine, bitch," Aussa said, punching Hiita back.

Hero Kid and Bubbleman saw the cat fight and both shook their heads in unison.

"So, where is the old geezer that taught that blond haired wench who's our teacher?" Hiita asked Amanda after tying up Aussa. Mana growled and looked at Hiita in a death glare. "You say something?" She asked Hiita, cracking her knuckles.

"She's just wondering where Master Mahado is at, Mistress Mana." Aussa said, laughing a little as she looked up at her from the ground. All Mana did was sigh and glared at Hiita, "If you call me that again, you are going to become a Niwatori, got it?" She said to her apprentice.

Hiita nodded and walked off.

Avian and Necroshade were tired and stared at Jaden, who was ahead of everyone else.

"That idiot" Chazz said as the Ojamas were following him like ducklings.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile

- - - - - - - - -

Gagagigo was in a dead forest alone.

"All that are here are either Hinotama souls or firegrass creatures." He said as his tail lashed at a Firegrass monster. Gagagigo was out to find Arkana and to try to persuade him to join Demise's side. "This was a waste of time!" Gagagigo said to himself again punching a charred tree, causing it to break in half. "DARN IT!" He punched another but sat down, his knuckles black from the charcoal. He lowered his head and went to sleep.

An armored blonde haired man with two swords in his hands was walking by and was wounded from a battle. He stopped and leaned against a tree, exhausted. He turned and saw Gagagigo, who was asleep still. "Hey, you, wake up!" the blonde said, shrugging Gagagigo's shoulder, waking him.

"What in the blue hell do you want?!" Gagagigo demanded sharply as he jumped to his feet and wrapped his tail around the warrior's neck in a flash.

"I need help…" the warrior said weakly as he was slowly choked.

"Why should I help you?" Gagagigo asked, glaring as he choked the warrior with his tail.

"Because… I … can… help… you!" the warrior gasped since his windpipe was going to collapse at any second.

"Fine." Gagagigo said as he released the warrior.

"Thank… you." the warrior said.

"I only released you only because you said you can help me." Gagagigo growled.

It was night now and Gagagigo and the warrior were sitting on opposite sides of a campfire. The warrior's wounds were in bandages now, and was feeling better.

"So, you are just some combat veteran that people called the Marauding Captain, so, what's your name?" Gagagigo asked throwing a stick into the fire with his tail.

"Martin," The warrior said, "and do you have a name?"

"Why should I tell a damn idiot like you my name?" Gagagigo asked in a harsh tone.

"Because, it's polite and common sense." Martin said as he sighed.

"I don't believe crap like that." Gagagigo spat, lashing the ground with his tail.

"Very well then," Martin said as he shrugged.

"All that I respect is myself." Gagagigo said as he rose and brushed dirt off of his pants.

"Very well, but thank you for helping me, you may be ignorant and selfish, but you have a good heart." Martin said. Gagagigo twitched and slammed his tail into a charred tree, breaking it in half with ease. "I AM NOT GOOD, I'M RUTHLESS!" he roared as his eyes glowed in in a deep shade of red. "SCREW YOU HELPING ME, I WORK ALONE!!!" Gagagigo stormed away, breaking any trees in half that were in his path. Martin lowered his head and sighed. "So, you're evil and I'm good," Martin said quietly as he watched Gagagigo, "But somewhere in your heart is some good as well."

Gagagigo was at a stream now, looking at his reflection. "Am I good?" he asked himself in a tone of confusion. "Your mind says that you're evil but not your heart." A voice said. Gagagigo bolted upright and slammed his tail to the ground, eyes glowing brighter. A cloaked girl of 12 appeared, laughing before she kneeled down at the edge of the stream. "What do you know about me, brat?" Gagagigo demanded, his fists clenched up. "That you were once a tranquil little kid that was a sap for affection from his 'big sister.'" The cloaked woman said in a cheerful tone. Gagagigo glared at the figure, speechless since that sounded very familiar. "Is… is that true?" Gagagigo asked after a few minutes of silence went by.

"Yes, all of it is true." The girl said.

"So, what's your name?" Gagagigo asked.

"You already do know me." The girl said, giggling as she removed her hood.

"Er…Eria…?" Gagagigo said as his eyes returned to normal. He shook his head and kept saying "no." It was hard for him to believe that the girl before him was his "big sister."

"I am now separated from my body, so what you're seeing is my soul. I can tell that your soul is only sealed and is replaced with a dark entity." Eria said as she hugged Gagagigo.

The reptile felt guilt about what he has done to her and the other charmers. The black Aura that entered him seeped out of his body, and started taking on a hominid shape.

Out of the trees three more auras appeared and joined the aura that was started to look hominid, making it a bit more solid.

- - - - - - - - -

The Group

- - - - - - - - -

Aussa started to feel weak while she was reading a horror story while Wynn and Hiita were sleeping. Eria was crying still and slowly a black aura appeared, surrounding her.

Aussa fell out cold screaming as a black aura escaped out of her body through the chest.

Wynn and Hiita soon had black auras escaping them and the four auras merged together to form a dark lump before vanishing.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Mana said in fright as she came to see the charmers out cold.

- - - - - - -

Gagagigo

- - - - - - -

"Oh my god…" Gagagigo said seeing a large lump of the black aura appearing and merging with the figure, making it completely solid.

"Oh no, not Axora the Invader of Darkness!" Eria's soul said in fright, hugging Gagagigo tightly, " His power is increased by devouring souls. He would've devoured Aussa if me and the others weren't there to save her."

"HEY YOU BASTARD YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY ERIA!!!" Gagagigo declared loudly, hugging Eria protectively. "AS LONG AS I CAN EVEN BREATHE, I WON'T LET YOU GET HER OR THE OTHERS!" Eria looked at Gagagigo, who now was growling and charged at Axora. "RUN ERIA! I WILL KEEP HIM BUSY!!" Eria nodded and ran. Gagagigo was punched to the side but he landed on his feet and charged again and got hit again. After each hit, Gagagigo got back up and kept charging at Axora.

"I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE I DIE!" Gagagigo shouted as he finally got a punch to the invader's face, but was no use as Gagagigo was hurled into the air and crashed through five trees. A sound of two swords swinging in the air slashing at Axora was heard by Gagagigo. "MARTIN!" he said happily. Martin smiled as he went to his friend.

"You okay my friend?" Martin asked.

"I will be as soon as this bastard's dead!" Gagagigo said, lunging at the Invader of Darkness.

Eria's Soul was running for her life, trying to reach her body in time. She was almost there when three will-o-wisps appeared. Each one was a different color: orange, brown, and green.

"We must be going to our bodies, now!" Eria said to the orbs of flame.

The orbs changed shape and became one of the other charmers.

"Let's get going then!" Aussa said, running. The four charmers ran and reached their tent, but when they got in, their bodies were gone.

"FIND THEM!" Hiita commanded. And the four charmers ran in separate directions.

Gagagigo spat some blood out of his mouth. He and Martin were badly injured now and yet Axora was still at full strength. "Why do you weaklings wish to keep fighting, despite your current conditions?" Axora asked.

"Because, I made a promise to protect Eria. Even if I die, I WILL protect her until the very end!" Gagagigo answered.

"And for me, I help those who are in need of my assistance." Martin added as he nodded to Gagagigo. "And you corrupted my friend's mind, and for that I will never forgive you!" Martin charged and managed to strike Axora at the jugular veins but

Axora laughed and held his right hand towards them, a ball of energy appeared.

"Time to silence you for good you insect" Axora said, punching Martin to the side,

And aimed his orb of energy towards Gagagigo. "Enough playing, ABSOLUTE END!"

The orb turned into an energy beam and it went straight towards Gagagigo, its size increasing as it traveled.

"I'm sorry Eria, I tried my best…" Gagagigo said sadly as he lowered his head. "I deserve to die for what I've done to you and your friends..."

A tear ran down his cheek as his memories of Eria and him being Gigobyte flashed through his mind. Gagagigo raised his head and got ready for the impact.

"…goodbye big sister." He said as he braced himself as the beam inched towards him.

An explosion was seen about a few kilometers away from the camp. Jaden and Zane turned their heads towards the explosion. Avian and Airman took to the sky as Burstinatrix, Clayman, Neos, Bladedge, and Sparkman ran ahead. The remaining E-Heroes got ready for combat as Zane, Alexis and Jaden were told out to use their Dominion Relics if needed by Mana.

Eria's spirit saw the explosion and feared for the worst. "GIGOBYTE!!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she ran towards the explosion. Hiita and Aussa both appeared from behind and grabbed her by the arms. "No, not yet, we need to return to our bodies first." Aussa said.

"And don't do anything reckless you idiot." Hiita added before they dragged a squirming Eria away.

"Wynn found our bodies and is near them so please stop squirming or else we may lose our bodies again!" Aussa said to Eria. Eria was trying to swallow her crying.

"O-okay then." Eria said as she yanked her left arm out of Hiita's grasp and wiped her tears off. "Let's go."

Gagagigo opened his eyes and glanced around.

_Am I in Hell?_ He thought to himself. _No, I'm still in the same ar- I'M ALIVE?!_

Gagagigo saw Axora snarling as he vanished into a Dark World portal.

Gagagigo saw a smoldering body in front of him. "No… no… Martin, you okay? Martin? MARTIN DO SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME DAMMIT!!" he shouted at his friend before hearing a groan from him. Gagagigo went to Martin and saw that his back was so badly burnt, nothing could heal it. "I'm sorry my friend." Gagagigo said as he punched the ground.

"Don't be… just… protect… all those… dear… to you… my friend…" Martin said weakly as he gasped for breath and coughed. "Protect… them… unlike me… I lost everything … when I was young… because …I didn't… protect those… dear to me…Don't… make the… same… mistake…" Gagagigo grabbed his friend's hand and nodded. "I promise you, Martin the Maurading Captain, I will protect all those who are the dearest to me, even if I die, I will protect them to keep your legacy alive!" Gagagigo said crying.

"Thank… you… Gaga…gigo… Thank… you." Martin said with his last breath before his hand went limp. Gagagigo clenched the fallen warrior's hand.

"I swear – no, I VOW to kill that bastard who is responsible for your death Martin, even if it's the last thing I do!" he said as he slowly rose, hearing foot steps.

"What have you done?" Bladedge said, seeing Martin's corpse and Gagagigo.

"Nothing but comforting the one responsible for having me to see the truth before it was too late in his last moments in life." Gagagigo said.

"You are lying." Neos said but Sparkman silenced him.

"He's telling the truth." He said to Neos.

"I want to make amends for what I did," Gagagigo said, kneeling.

"How?" Burstinatrix asked.

"Anything." Gagagigo said. "Even killing myself."

"Gigobyte?" a voice said.

"Eria?" Gagagigo said, raising his head to see his closest friend.

Eria cried and glomped him. "YOURE ALIVE!!!" she wailed, hugging tightly.

"Welcome back old friend." Bladedge said happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

ALMOST DONE WITH HERO'S FATE 1 ONE CHAPTER LEFT! That's right, I said Hero's Fate 1! I am going to have this story go like a series, so there are going to be "seasons". Hero's Fate 2 is just going to pick up after the final chapter of Hero's Fate 1.

Some characters that have only appeared once or twice will appear in the sequel for certain, so hang in there people. SO COMMENT UNTILL THEN!!

Blazorna Santori


	21. Confrontation

Chapter 21: Confrontation

- - - - ----------------------------------- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER OF HERO'S FATE #1!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- ---------------------------

Demise growled when his plan to have Gagagigo possessed failed. He decided that this was the last straw and rose up and summoned Dark Lucius out of a blue flame. "Now, my servant, let's go see how our pawns will be willing to take on their rivals." He said before he and Lucius stepped into a portal that Demise opened.

"OKAY BUBBLEHEAD, HOW DID YOU LEAD US TO DARK CITY?!" Burstinatrix shouted at Bubbleman in pure rage, choking him. Avian and Sparkman pulled Burstinatrix away from Bubbleman, who was coughing.

Wynn and Eria laughed at what just happened. Gagagigo broke a small smile, but didn't laugh.

"I was following the map as it showed!" Bubbleman said opening a map.

"Okay… how long did he have that?" Bastion asked, pointing to the map.

Necroshade and Clayman groaned and Wildheart grabbed Bubbleman by the shoulder. "Let I see!" Wildheart said as he glanced at the map. "Bubbleman idiot!"

"Why am I an Idiot?" Bubbleman asked.

" Map upside down." Wildheart said pointing to the compass rose on it.

Bubbleman turned the map to its correct position and started walking. He then bumped into something warm, soft, and squishy, but when he looked at what it was, he blushed deeply, because what he felt was Hiita's breasts. Hiita flushed and smacked Bubbleman across the cheek and he landed on Burstinatrix's own breasts and he acidently squeezed one. Burstinatrix flushed as well and punched hime square in the face hard enough to send him flying. Bubbleman landed and looked up, seeing the two flushed girls

"Oh God, help me…!" Bubbleman said weakly before an outraged Burstinatrix and Hiita lunged at him, beating him into oblivion. Burstinatrix and Hiita each hurled a large fireball at him when he was down on the ground. The fireballs made contact with him and both exploded in unison.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU BEAST!" Burstinatrix shouted, storming away.

"PERVERTED BASTARD!" Hiita screamed as she went to Mana.

Airman checked out Bubbleman once he was no longer on fire.

"He's medium Rare!" Airman joked. "Burnt around the edges though!"

Everyone but Hiita, Burstinatrix and Alexis laughed at the joke.

"Once a pervert, always a perv!" Amanda said.

"DAMN YOU E-HEROES!" a cold, raspy voice shouted.

"Not him…" Avian groaned as he turned to see the Destiny Hero Doom Lord looking at him face to face now.

"You always wreck things. No wonder why you are all hated so much." Doom Lord said, pointing to the group.

"That is correct, and I'm helping the Destiny Heroes out by assisting them in any way I can." Demise said, appearing out of a portal with the other D-Heroes.

"TO THINK YOU WOULD GO THIS LOW!!" Bladedge shouted pointing back to his rivals.

"YOURE THE LOW LIFES!" Diamond Dude shouted, "SIDING WITH HUMANS!"

Defender nodded in agreement. All the D-Heroes and E-Heroes traded insults to each other.

"They have issues for certain." Bastion said, sighing.

"This has to stop now!" Zane said to the Heroes in a loud yet calm voice.

The heroes stopped shouting and stayed silent for a moment before Hero Kid said,

"Let's settle this in a duel!"

"Fine with us, if Dreadmaster agrees." Dasher said looking at the Leader of the D-Heroes. Dreadmaster nodded in agreement and Dasher turned to the E-Heroes and was about to say something but Demise interrupted him. "How about having Dark Lucius and I taking on Yugi, Joey, Alexis, and Jaden on a 2 on 4 tag duel?" he proposed.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Gagagigo shouted, slamming his tail to the ground hard.

"Alright, a 3 on 5 match then." Demise said. Dark Lucius appeared from a portal and was smirking in enjoyment while another portal opened behind Gagagigo and Axora appeared, laughing. Gagagigo leaped into the air in surprise. "You are an insolent fool alright!" Axora said, having a bizarre duel disk on his arm. Lucius's left arm was engulfed in a black aura and the aura morphed into a jet black duel disk. . Demise however had a blue will-o-wisp appear and had it turn into a duel disk that matched his coloring. The D-Heroes had duel disks appear out of no where and activated them. The E-Heroes did the same thing. Syrus and Bastion gave Yugi and Joey their duel disks so that they could do

"Here we go!" Demise said stepping towards Jaden.

"Let's make things a little more interesting. First off, starting from Alexis's turn on, we can attack on our first turn We can use any cards on our partners' fields for card effects, tributes or for fusions. and we can have 3 field spell cards out at a time. Also for every attack that causes damage, you get injured by what the attack is. Like for instance, getting hit with a flame will burn you and getting slashed with a sword will leave a wound. And Demise, Axora and I will have 8000 Life points each while you all have 2000." Dark Lucius said. "And now, for the final twist, if we win, I get to have your women as my slaves for eternity!"

"YOU MONSTER!!!" the girls said in unison.

"Okay, so get your games on!" Jaden said, drawing his cards.

Duel

LP: 8000 x3/2000 x5

"I'll start," Joey said as he drew his card.

"Axe Raider, Come on out in attack mode!"

"I place a card face down and end my turn"

"My turn!" Alexis said. "I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense and I will also place a card face down and end my turn."

"MY DRAW!" Axora said, drawing his card. "I summon the monster called Kryuel in Defence and activate the Field Spell card Yami!" Axora said as the ground around the duelists turned into a black abyss. "I will place two cards face-down and end turn."

"I will start my turn by summoning my Granadora in Attack Position (1900/700)" Gagagigo said, smirking. "And when it's summoned in any way, I gain 1000 Life Points."

8000 x3/ 2000x4/3000

"I will now play the Ritual Spell Card known as Turtle Oath! Now, I tribute my Granadora and a Space Mambo that's in my hand in order to summon my Crab Turtle in Attack mode!" Granadora shattered into shards and a beam of light erupted out of the ground and Crab Turtle appeared and snapped its pincers. "Now, I will attack Kryuel with my monster. So now go and attack with Guillotine Clamp!"

The Crab Turtle reached its pincer to Kryuel but in an instant, the Crab Turtle crashed into the ground like the gravity was intensified greatly.

"I activate my Gravity Bind trap card to protect my monster." Axora said, laughing.

"Now any Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack."

"I end my turn then." Gagagigo said, growling a little.

"my turn!" Yugi said as he drew his card. "I will summon Big Sheild Gardna in defense and activate Swords of Revealing Light before I end my turn!"

"I will start by activating the spell card, Lightning Vortex, and I Discard my Sinister Serpent to use my spell card's effect. Now, all your monsters are destroyed! And I will activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of these swords." Demise said as Bolts of Lightning descended onto the monsters, destroying them and the swords.

"DAMN IT!" Joey said, taking a step back.

"Now, I activate the field spell card Mystic Plasma Zone. Now all Dark monsters gain 500 ATK but lose 400 Def. Now, I sacrifice Kryuel to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!" Demise said

Kyruel erupted into flames but when the flames settled down, Ha Des appeared in Kryuel's place. "Now, I place a card face down and end my turn." Demise said.

"I will activate Polymerization so I can fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said after he drew.

"I don't think so, I'm chaining that with the trap card Non-Fusion Area, now all of us can't perform fusion summons of any kind!" Demise said as his face down activated.

"SAY WHAT?!" Jaden said in shock.

"That's going to be bad for us." Alexis said.

"Anyway, I will just summon Avian in Defense and end turn by throwing down a face-down." Jaden said.

Demise laughed and looked at Lucius. "Your turn my warrior." He said to him.

"As you wish, sir." Lucius said as he drew his card. "I summon the monster called Archfeind's Soldier in Attack mode and I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Gravity Bind!" The Archfiend appeared while a hurricane was blowing, seeming to return gravity to its original state.

"Attack Avian my soldier!" Lucius commanded and the Archfeind hacked at Avian, cutting him in two.

"I will activate the spell card Pot of Greed and I get to draw two cards" Lucius said, drawing his cards. "And I equip my archfiend with two black pendants. Oh and in this duel, all effect damage applies to everyone if it's 500 points or less. Anyway, I end turn now!"

Joey drew a card and ended his turn right away, and Alexis did the same thing.

"Now, I will have my Mad Dog of Darkness come forth and have him attack Alexis directly." Axora said as the Dog bit Alexis on the shoulder, making her scream in pain. Blood oozed out of the bite wound and Alexis winced due to the pain. "He wasn't joking about that." She said before she crashed into the ground, her body laying still.

LP: 8000 x3/ 2000 x3/3000/0

"ALEXIS!" Yugi and Jaden cried.

"She has lost her life points and will be under my control when we win!" Lucius said, smirking.

"I'll end by activating Hinotama, to inflict 500 points of damage to all of you and place a card face down!" Axora said. Four fireballs fell from the sky and exploded right in front of Jaden and his remaining teammates.

LP: 8000 x3/ 1500 x3/ 2500

"I will start by summoning myself in Attack!" Gagagigo said as he summoned his card self.

"I activate the trap card Trap Hole! Whenever a monster with an ATK of 1000 or more is normal or flip-summoned, it's destroyed right on the spot!" Axora said, laughing.

"DAMN IT!" Gagagigo said to himself. "I end my turn then."

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Yugi said as he placed the cards down.

"Now I activate my Double Attack and I discard my Serpent that I recovered from the graveyard so Ha Des can attack twice this turn." Demise said as he pointed to Gagagigo and Joey. "ATTACK THEM BOTH!" Ha Des roared and attacked. "Shame that you had two face-down cards and you're not going to activate then." Demise mocked Yugi. "You're wrong, I activate the trap cards called Spell Binding Circle and Magic Cylinder, so I redirect the damage to you instead of Joey and stop your second attack!" Yugi said before he looked at Joey and Gagagigo.

"Nice save Yug!" Joey said, smiling at his best friend.

"Dammit!" Demise said as Ha Des was struggling to be free of the seal that is binding him. "I sacrifice Ha Des for my Great Maju Garzett(0/0) in attack mode!"

LP

Ha Des vanished from the Spell binding Circle Trap and taking his place was Great Maju Garzette.

"That big palooka is intimidating, but He has only zero attack!" Joey said, laughing.

Garzette glowed a little and his attack started to increase.

"You and your big mouth!" Gagagigo said to Joey, whacking the back of his head with his tail.

"Great Maju Garzette has the ability of taking on the original ATK of the tributed monster and doubling it for his own, and let's see here, Ha Des was 2450 so that means that my Garzette has 4900 ATK!" Demise explained and he started laughing when he was finished. "I end my turn."

LP 5550/8000 x2/1500 x3/ 2500

"Alright then." Jaden said as he drew his card. "I throw down a face down, activate Skyscraper and summon The Elemental Heros Bubbleman and Burstinatrix in Defense and that's all for now."

"I summon the monster called Ryu Kokki by sacrificing my Archfiend Soldier and I also activate my own Double Attack and I discard my Marie the Fallen One to the graveyard, and now, Ryu Kokki, Destroy the Elemental Zeros Avian and Bubbleman with Headstrong Clasher!" Lucius declared. The now 2900/1600 Zombie Monster attacked the monsters and destroyed them both. "I end my turn!" Lucius said with a smug look.

"I will now summon Little-Winguard in attack and equip him with the Lightning Blade!" Joey said as he summoned the monster and the Lightning Blade appeared, replacing Little-Winguard's original sword after a bolt of lightning struck it.

"I will now end turn by switching my Winguard into defense by his effect!"

_Why didn't he attack?_ Demise thought, wondering what he was planning.

"My turn!" Axora said, drawing. "I summon the Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in Attack Mode and now, I will have him wait for now, since I'm ending my turn."

"I will summon the Marauding Captain and I will now use his effect to summon my Rare Metal Dragon that's in my hand since the start of this duel." Gagagigo said, smirking.

"ohh, and did I mention that the Lightning Blade increases my Winguard's ATK by 800, but it also reduces the ATK of any WATER monsters that are out by 500!" Joey said with a smug look himself.

"One's bad enough, but what if there were two out at once?" Gagagigo asked Joey.

"AWW YEAH! Double the trouble, buddy!" Joey said, smirking.

"Very well, I now play my own Lightning Blade and have it attached to my Captain, and Now, Rare Metal Dragon, ATTACK THAT SEA SERPANT WITH METAL BLAST!"

Gagagigo said as another Lightning Blade appeared before the 2900 ATK Rare Metal Dragon attacked the now heavily weakened 800 ATK Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, destroying him with ease.

LP 5550/8000/5900/1500 x3/ 2500

"Sweet moves there Gigo!" Jaden said to Gagagigo, smiling.

" Now, I end turn!" Gagagigo said looking at Yugi.

Yugi drew his card and nodded. "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode and activate my Magical Dimension Trap card, now I sacrifice my monster and your Great Maju Garzette so I can summon the Dark Magician in Attack mode, and thanks to your Plasma Zone and Yami field spells, he gains 700 ATK!" he said as the Dark Magician appeared. "And that's not all, because I play the Book of Secret Arts to have my Magician gain 300 more points, and now, Dark Magician attack The Invader of Darkness Directly with Dark Magic Attack!" the Dark Magician nodded and released an orb of green energy from his staff to Axora, making a direct hit.

"AGGGHHHHH IT HURTSS!!!" Axora shouted, as he landed on his knees.

LP: 5550/8000/2400/1500 x3/2500

"I'll end with that!" Yugi said.

"Damn, all I can do is to end my turn." Demise said as he clenched his right fist.

"WE DID IT!" Sparkman said as he and the gang did a celebratory group hug with Bubbleman in the dead center since they defeated the D-Heroes.

"Hope Jaden and the others are holding on their own there…" Wynn said in a worried tone, looking at a dome of black energy surrounding the area Jaden and the others were at.

"Don't you worry, they will make it!" Eria said.

Wynn nodded and smiled, "What WAS I thinking?!" she said, laughing a little as she and Eria hugged each other with Hiita and Aussa joining in.

LP: 5550 x2/2400/1500 x3/2500

"HOT Damn, Ever since Jaden played that Monster Reborn, we are giving them trouble with that Ha Des" Joey said, smiling.

Demise swore on the top of his lungs as he was the victim of Ha Des and Burstinatrix's direct attacks.

I have only one chance left. Demise thought as Lucius drew his card.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Demise snarled.

"I activate Giant Trunade!" Joey said after he drew his card. A tornado appeared and sucked all cards and returned them to their owner's hands. "Now, I re-equip the Lightning Blade to Little Winguard and have him switch into attack mode before Joey told him to strike Axora directly. Axora was slashed deep into his chest and he vanished into a portal after he went out cold.

LP: 5550/4750/1500 x3/2500.

All that Gagagigo and Yugi did were to reactivate their spell cards but Gagagigo threw an extra one face down.

"I will play Brain Control by paying 800 LP, and now I'll take back Ha Des!" Demise said.

LP: 5550/1500/3550/1500 x2/2500

"Now attack Burstinatrix!" Ha Des tried to slash at Burstinatrix but both monsters were still standing and Demise's battle phase ended immediately.

"DAMN IT, I HATE THAT NEGATE ATTACK!" Demise said, growling like crazy.

"Now, I will place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I will have Little-Winguard attack you Directly Lucius!" Joey said

"I activate my face down trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" Demise said as Dark Lucius was equipped with the spiked armor and he roared, destroying the Winguard.

"Thank you master." Lucius said, looking at Demise and bowed a little.

"Don't turn away from the enemy!" Demise scolded.

"All I'll do is set this monster in defense and end my turn" Joey said.

"Joey, can I sacrifice your face-down monster?" Gagagigo asked as he drew his card.

"Go ahead." Joey said nodding.

"Okay, I will start by activating the spell card, Graceful Charity and I'll discard two cards and summon my Disciple of the Forbidden Spell in Attack mode, and thanks to his effect and the other two Disciples in the graveyard, I can now destroy any Dark or Earth monsters you have on your field, even if it is a lot stronger than him. Now, go attack Lucius directly with Forbidden Sword Strike!" Gagagigo said as his disciple

"I activate Scapegoat!" Demise said as four Lamb Tokens appeared and one of them was slashed. It started to glow and vanished.

"Okay I end turn." Gagagigo said, growling.

"It's my draw!" Yugi said as he drew his card.

"I now play the spell card Monster Reborn so I can resurrect the Elemental Hero Avian in Defense, and now, I place one card face down and it's your turn." Avian reappeared onto the field and shifted into Defense.

"I will activate the trap card Minor Goblin Offical! I can activate it when you all have at least 3000 Life Points, now during each of your standby phases, you will take 500 points of damage." Demise said, smirking. "I now will summon my Solar Flare Dragon who has a interesting ability, during the end phase, you all take 500 points of Damage and if there's another pyro type monster out, this monster cant be attacked! And now, I activate my Nightmare Steel Cage Spell card, and with this out, for two turns we all can't attack in anyway, and with that I end turn, now Solar Flare Dragon, Solar Storm."

The dragon launched four fireballs and all made their mark on Jaden and co.

LP: 5550/1500/3050/1000 x2/2000

Jaden drew his card. "I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" he said as the E-Hero fusion monster appeared.

"I end my turn." Jaden said as the gang

"My draw!" Lucius said, smirking. "I activate Dark Room of Nightmare, now whenever you take effect damage. Here, let me show you by ending my turn!" Solar Flare Dragon launched another barrage of fireballs and then some shadows appeared and attacked them with tendrils.

LP: 5550/1500/2250/200 x2/1200

"Nice knowing you guys" Joey said as he drew his card and fell out cold after the Minor Goblin Official's effect.

"My turn," Gagagigo said as he drew his card. He screamed in pain as the shadows and trap card did 800 damage to him.

LP: 5550/1500/1450/200/1200

"Now, I activate Heavy Storm followed by two Tremendous Fire spell cards!" Gagagigo said as a flaming tornado appeared and destroyed the spell and trap cards and burned both Lucius and Gagagigo.

"You are gone now Lucius but it came with a price, 1000 points of damage also was inflicted to myself as the result, but it was worth it." Gagagigo winced in pain as he smirked.

LP: 5550/450/200/1200

Dark Lucius kneeled down and looked at Demise. "You're a failure," Demise said coldly as Lucius was sucked into a portal. "Now be gone!"

"Now I will now play Fusion Weapon and equip it to Jaden's Flame Wingman" Gagagigo said as he smirked. Flame Wingman's left hand transformed into the trident like blaster. "Fusion Weapon can only be equipped to a fusion monster that's a Level 6 or lower, and that monster's ATK and DEF are increased by 1500 points." Demise jerked in shock.

"Now before I end, I activate 2 Goblin's Secret Remedy spell cards and increase Yugi and Jaden's Life Points by 600 and that's all!" Gagagigo said. Jaden and Yugi saw that Gagagigo was smirking.

LP: 5550/450/800/1800

"Yugi, Jaden, finish this bastard off for me." He said before the Solar Flare Dragon finished off his remaining life pointes.

"NO, GAGAGIGO!" Yugi said as Gagagigo screamed in pain and landed face down, unconscious.

LP: 5550/800/1800

"You will pay for hurting our friends!" Yugi declared, pointing at Demise.

"Try me," Demise mocked, cracking his neck without using his hands.

"My draw!" Yugi said as he drew his card. "Now, I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Gagagigo in Attack Mode." The Gagagigo monster appeared and growled.

"Now, I will have him attack Solar Flare Dragon with Tail Lasher Strike!"

Gagagigo slapped the dragon with his tail and destroyed it in an explosion.

Gagagigo's tail lashed at Demise as well, making a cracking sound on impact. Demise winced and grabbed his side, the area where the impact was.

LP: 5200/800/1800

"Now, Dark Magician, your turn, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said. Dark Magician nodded and did a direct attack. Demise roared in pain as he took a major blow.

LP: 2700/800/1800

"and that is all for me," Yugi said.

"D..Damn you bastards!" Demise said as he staggered to his feet, his right hand holding the area he was injured at still. "I will summon a monster face down and end my turn."

He said.

Wingman's ATK: 4100

"I'll activate H- Heated Heart on my Flame Wingman, now, for this turn, he gets 500 ATK points and if a monster is in defense when Flame Wingman is destroyed, you take damage equal the difference to my Hero's ATK and your monster's DEF." Jaden explained. "And thanks to Gagagigo, you will take some heavy damage from this guy himself, so now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Attack the face-down monster with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman raised his dragon arm and released a fireball at the face down monster that was revealed to be Giant Soldier of Stone. The giant exploded after being hit with the flame for a few seconds before the remnants of the fire ball hit Demise.

LP: 600/800/1800

"I am still standing!" Demise said, laughing as he was kneeling.

"Not for long, because Flame Wingman has a superpower, for whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Jaden said as Flame Wingman appeared in front of Demise, his dragon arm charging up a shot.

"And that's game!" Jaden said as Flame Wingman released his shot onto Demise, inflicting 1300 points of damage to him.

Demise screamed and lowered his head.

Final LP Count:0/0/0/0/0/0/800/1800

"You may have defeated me, but my comrades will avenge my destruction!" Demise said lifting his head. His face was covered with cracks now. "Your 'friends' will awaken, but I will tell you this, You have threatened our cause _AND_ the Dominion's safety!" a large chunk of Demise's left eye area fell off, revealing a hollow inside. Little by little Demise's body broke off before the remaining portions of his body crumbled into dust.

"What does he mean that we have threatened the Dominion's Safety?" Yugi asked Jaden, who shrugged. Alexis woke up and sat upright, followed by Joey and Gagagigo.

" What happened?" Alexis asked.

"Why does my head hurt?" Gagagigo asked as well.

"I'm hungry," Joey said, blinking with a blank face.

"YOU DID IT!" Wynn and Eria said as they both ran to Yugi and Jaden.

"That was one intense duel," Akari said.

"Better than Bubble-Butt's dueling." Hero kid said before he and Bubbleman got into a brawl.

What did Demise mean by what he said? Yugi thought to himself. He sighed and smiled.

"We better get going." He said to everyone.

"HOLD IT!" Dasher said, sprinting to Yugi.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"We are not going to let you go through our city anymore, so leave while we feel generous enough not to kick your sorry asses." Dasher said, crossing his arms.

Bladedge nodded and walked away. " Come along guys." He said, gesturing them to follow him. Bubbleman nodded and walked up to Akari and tripped, landing on her breasts. Akari blushed deeply, shrieked, and hurled Bubbleman into the air. Bubbleman landed on Burstinatrix's lap after crashing into her, and he was burnt alive.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!" He wailed as he was airborne again, but was on fire still.

"Idiot," Burstinatrix said, sighing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

OH MAN, FINISHED With Hero's Fate #1 now!!! I'm glad I have one of the popular fanfics of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX category, and hey, this has got me fired up enough to start a CONTEST!!!! Go to my Profile for more info about it.

I am going to start working on _Hero's Fate: Soul of a Hero_, which is the sequel for this fanfic, and I promise you all, I will have it up in early February, and it's going to pick up where Hero's Fate left off.

PLEASE, KEEP SENDING ME REVEIWS, and I want to personally want to thank these two people who helped me out with Hero's Fate with their suggestions.

Leo the White Ranger

Soulvar

And I thank all of you readers from the bottom of my heart for reading this fanfic and giving me so many positive reviews.

DOMO ORIGATOU!

-Blazorna Santori


End file.
